Bleached Chaos
by 2920
Summary: Once again, Sonic was sent to a far off dimension without any assurance that he'll get back but this time he's not alone, the Chaos Emeralds and a mysterious creature born from the Emeralds join him ensuring him that this adventure isn't going to be like the others.
1. Chapter 1

Bleached Chaos

I DO NOT OWN SONIC OR BLEACH.

...

Mobius, A small Earth-like planet hidden behind a region of dark matter in another dimension. The planet Mobius was once a beautiful unspoilt world inhabited by anthropomorphic animals that live in different regions called "Zones" that range from huge cities to uninhabitable deserts. All was well was until Dr Robotnik entered the scene, and since then Mobius has become a birthplace for chaos.

Resting in a very messy room, a certain blue hedgehog opened his eyes when he had heard a loud noise coming from his wrist, he saw his watch was beeping red and so jumped out of his bed. He recklessly scrambling through his messy room until he had found a pair of red sneakers with a white strap going across the middle. The blue hedgehog scowled as he hastily tried to force his shoes onto his feet, once he got them on he sped out the door at the blink of an eye.

What could be happening now? Its been a year since Mobius was in any sort of peril. Robotnik had officially lost his mind and hasn't been active since his most recent defeat of trying again to attain godhood. The only other incidents that happened on Mobius was a creature hell-bent on getting the Chaos Emeralds and destroying everyone, and thanks to Sonic's reckless actions, the creature managed to kill Johnny LightFoot, one of the original Freedom Fighters who went up against Robotnik. Sonic cringed at the thought, he never liked that he, the one who was meant to save Mobius, got someone killed.

"Sonic!" A panic-struck young fox hovering in the air with his spinning twin tails flew towards Sonic and pointed behind him and said, "Knuckles was attacked by some creature that came out of the Chaos Emeralds and Knuckles needs your help!"

"A creature from the Chaos Emeralds huh? " Sonic commented, "Where are the others, Tails?" Sonic inquired hastily using a

"Porker and Amy are evacuating citizens from Emerald Hill."

Sonic walked ahead of the young fox, "Go and help them, and then get somewhere safe, got it Pixel Brain?"

The Fox nodded and Sonic left leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Sonic recalled that after the battle with the Chaos Creature that the Floating Island fell into the ocean and sunk, and so Knuckles remained in Emerald Hill. He lives on the outskirts where he guards the Emeralds in an artificial Emerald Chamber replica that Porker Lewis built in order to protect and stabilize the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic heard a loud bang and saw a certain red echidna up against a... giant shadow? Well whatever it was, it was going down.

"Knuckles! Make way!" Sonic yelled rolled into a ball whilst running and hit the shadow at high-speed causing it to fall over and land with a loud crash, and as a tightly curled ball, Sonic slammed and bounced on it relentlessly, not giving it a chance to retaliate.

The red echidna who had previously jumped out of the way of Sonic's assault, got up from the floor and said: "Who asked you to come to help me Hedgehog?"

"Nice to see you to Knuckles," Sonic replied, after uncurling. He looked behind him and saw that the shadow wasn't moving, "Anyways, what on Mobius is that thing?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, but it just appeared out of nowhere, it looks like its made out of the energy from the Chaos Emeralds."Knuckles explained, "It seems like it's after the Emeralds but I managed to keep it away from them for now."

Sonic nodded, "Where's the Chaos Emeralds now?"

"Back at t-"

Suddenly the creature rose up and attacked, Sonic and Knuckles jumped out of the way causing it to hit the ground making a crater. The creature continued its attack on the duo.

"All right, so how are we gonna defeat this thing?!" Sonic shouted.

"We can use the Control Emerald and drain its power!" Knuckles replied, "Follow me to the Emerald Chamber!"

The duo made a break for it and the creature followed them. Sonic and Knuckles ran through a wooded area and at some point they stopped. Knuckles walked towards a bush and moved it aside and there was a hatch door and Knuckles opened it.

"In here, the Emerald Chamber is underground." Knuckles jumped in and Sonic followed in after.

Sonic followed Knuckles until they reached the Emerald Chamber, it was a huge underground cavern and in the middle of it was a well where the seven Chaos Emeralds suspended thanks to the advanced technology around it.

Sonic looked up and saw the Emeralds crackling violently, he then asked,"Did that creature make the Emeralds react this way?"

Knuckles approached the control panel, "Looks like it, the energy signatures are going on and off the charts." He pointed on the screen.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang. Sonic looked behind him and saw the giant shadow and it looked like it was ready to pounce on the Emeralds.

"Knuckles! If you got a plan lets hear it!" Sonic shouted, he saw the creature jump towards them and Sonic jumped in response and balled his fists for a counter attack but the creature grabbed Sonic while it was heading towards the Emerald Chamber.

"No! If Sonic makes contact with the Emeralds, we'll be in much bigger trouble than this thing!" Knuckles exclaimed as he began to type on the control panel, "I'm gonna try and shut the Emerald Chamber down!"

However, The creature and Sonic hit the Emerald Chamber and the energy from the Emeralds began to crackle with energy and a white light burst from the Emeralds, it enveloped both Sonic and the shadow creature.

"Sonic!"

And just like that Sonic, the creature and the Chaos Emeralds all disappeared into thin air.

...

Sonic landed on hard ground, he checked his surroundings and did not see any sign of the creature anywhere but he did immediately notice that he was no longer on Mobius, he had an idea of where he was. He was about to say something until he had heard a scream.

"N-No go away!"

Sonic saw across a street two humans and one was about to rob the other with a knife

"Give me all your stuff or I'll-"

The robber didn't get to finish his sentence because Sonic had already punched him in the face. The man stumbled backwards, "W..what the f-" The man saw Sonic standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a cocky grin.

"What's up? Never seen a Hedgehog before?"

Immediately the man ran off screaming dropping his knife.

Sonic turned around and saw the human he defended against and her face was a mixture of confusion and relief.

"Uh hi, my name is Sonic The Hedgehog"

The human paused and looked at him for a moment and replied, "Hello... my name is Michiru Ogawa."

...


	2. Chapter 2

Bleached Chaos

...

Sonic stared bemused at the human girl whom he had just saved, it was simply odd seeing a adolescent member of Robotnik's species. Sonic eyed her, short brown hair, neat attire and a timid posture to boot. Everything about her just screamed "innocent bystander".

"W-Well thank you for saving me Sonic." She stammered.

"No problem. Sonic said dismissively having heard it all before. He changed the subject, "Say, kid, where am I?"

"You're in Karakura Town in Japan," Michiru answered.

"Japan huh? What planet are we on?" He asked.

"We're on Earth."

"Figures." Sonic sighed.

"What do you mean?" Michiru asked curiously.

Sonic looked up at the girl with an slightly annoyed expression, "I've been here before and it was hard trying to leave since Earth hasn't got any advanced tech like back home."

"You could stay at my place until you can work something out?" Michiru offered.

Sonic shrugged, "Sure, that works."

Later on, Sonic got to Michiru's home, it was pretty spacious given the fact that she's a human. Sonic followed Michiru into her bedroom, he sat on a futon.

"S-So where did you come from, Sonic?" Asked Michiru

"Mobius, its another planet. But don't worry I'm not gonna eat you or anything." Sonic reassured softly, "I didn't mean to come here, some monster appeared out of nowhere and it caused an accident that sent me here."

"Accident?"

"Yeah, with wormholes, teleportation...stuff like that" Sonic waved his hand dismissively, "All that's important is that I can get home."

The human girl looked down and fiddled with her shirt, "I-Is there any way I can help?"

Sonic shrugged, "Probably not unless you got a Chaos Emerald with you."

Then Michiru's face lit up and suddenly got up, she reached into the bag next to her and pulled out a purple chaos emerald and said, "Do you mean this? I found it when I was out."

Sonic came down from the window and zipped towards Michiru and looked at the Emerald closely, "Where did you find it?"

The girl shrugged, "It just appeared out of nowhere." she held it close to Sonic.

"Well, that's one down six to go," Sonic said.

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside. At the blink of an eye, Sonic was at the window, he saw out underneath a streetlamp a shadow that had the outline of a person standing outside.

Sonic grimaced "Great, it found me."

"What's going on?" Michiru asked nervously.

Sonic pushed the window open and said, "I'll explain afterwards just stay here and don't open the window till I come back, all right?"

Before Michiru could even answer Sonic already took to the streets and confronted the shadow creature.

Sonic pointed at the shadow saying, "Hey creep, if you wanted an autograph all you have to do is ask!"

Naturally, the creature didn't respond instead it lept forwards. Sonic was ready to attack, but the creature sped past him and was heading towards Michiru's home.

"Uh oh," Sonic said before hearing the smashing of glass.

Sonic followed after the creature back into Michiru's room where he saw the creature looming over Michiru who had next to her the Emerald. The creature reached out his hand most likely to grab the Emerald.

"Hold it creepoid!"

But when the creature got close to Michiru, who let out a loud shriek and instinctively lashed out by kicking the creature making it fly across the room and hit the wall going right through it.

"Wait, what?" Sonic exclaimed doing a double take on Michiru and the creature, "Did she just kick that thing?"

The creature stood up slowly but before it could do anything Sonic launched into it as a ball knocking it over again and whilst it was down, Sonic spun place and, sawed-off what looked like its head.

Then the shadow broke down into a hundred smaller shadows that all left through the window in a line.

"That should do it," Sonic said after uncurling. Sonic looked at saw Michiru who was trembling but unharmed.

Sonic was about to go and see how she was doing but soon they heard the sound of sirens, "The police!" This was bad.

"Sonic! Go out and hide somewhere in the park! I'll come and find you when things have calmed down!" Michiru chucked the Emerald at Sonic.

Sonic caught it and bolted outside through the broken window. After a few seconds, he looked behind him and saw a bunch police cars pulling up outside Michiru's home, "That was close." He said muttered calmly.

Sonic took to the roofs to avoid being seen by anyone, whilst running he was thinking about the events that transpired, either that girl was incredibly strong, which was unlikely or the Chaos Emeralds must have done something to her.

_"I guess, I'll have to find out when things clear up,"_ Sonic thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Bleached Chaos

I rewrote chapter Chapter 3. I hope this one is better.

...

For about two weeks Sonic has been hiding out in the park. He hid in the trees and bushes to avoid being seen and waited for Michiru to come and find him. Sonic's ears twitched when they picked up a noise, his eyes opened and carefully Sonic sat up. Sonic looked down and saw on the grass that human girl he met not too long ago, Sonic leapt onto lower branches until he reached the ground.

"Yo Michelle." Sonic greeted.

"Its Michiru." She corrected, she removed from her shoulders a massive gym bag, "Get in quickly, before someone sees you."

Sonic wanted to protest but knowing she was right he stepped in the bag without a word.

Ten minutes later, Sonic got out of the bag and found himself in an older looking bedroom.

"What happened to your room?" He asked.

"I'm staying with my aunt and uncle, they're more traditional." Answered Michiru. She removed her shoes and put them under her bed, "Take off your shoes please."

"My shoes aren't that dirty." Sonic protested.

"I know, but that's how we do things in Japan. It's polite." Michiru informed.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "Fair enough." Sonic removed his shoes and sat down on the floor and then he asked her, "So what happened with the police and stuff?"

"Basically, I told the police that I was asleep when it happened, and they said that apparently there have been a string of petrol bomb incidents in the area," Michiru explained.

"That's convenient." Sonic yawned as he laid back on the futon.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know how to begin if I told them I kicked a monster through the wall." Michiru joked.

Sonic nodded quickly, "Right. What did you folks say about it?"

Michiru played with her hair, "They never said anything about it to me. They're actually thinking of getting jobs in Karakura Town or a nearby town."

Sonic rested his chin on his hand"Mm, well I don't wanna endanger your folks, especially if that thing is still around. We only have one Emerald so far.

"I found one before you arrived yesterday," Michiru mentioned

"What?" Sonic looked at her with wide eyes, "You'd better not be lying."

"I'm not!" Michiru put her hands up defensively,"I'll prove it." she picked up a small bag behind the futon and got a green Chaos Emerald.

Sonic stared at the Emerald wide-eyed, "How?"

Michiru tilted her head, "Uhh...I can just about tell where one is when it's close. When I first picked up an Emerald somehow I can tell where they are."

Sonic grinned, "If that's the case then this is gonna be easier than I thought. It looks like what we need to do is find that creature and destroy it for good, say can you tell where that thing is?" Asked Sonic, "It came from the Emeralds."

" I was too scared before so I don't know," Michiru replied.

"That's fine, we're in a good position." Sonic said."The biggest worry is where that creature is gonna be."

...

At school, Sonic was let out during lunch and he was allowed to stretch his legs, he had to stay in school however and close to Michiru who was currently sitting with her group of friends on the grass. Sonic was sitting on the roof

"_This is boring." _He thought, "_I'm half hoping that shadow creature will turn up so there could be some action_."

"Oi."

Sonic turned to his right and saw an elderly human with a chain hanging from its chest floating in mid-air staring at him.

"What?" Sonic said to him.

"Are you an alien." He asked curiously

"I'm a Hedgehog, what are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm dead. I used to go to this school when I was younger."

"If you're dead, what are you doing here? Don't you have an afterlife or whatever to go to?" Sonic said a bit curious.

"I thought that as well, but I'm still here like most ghosts in this town. I heard rumours of a ghost going around possessing people... but it's a black fog."

Sonic leaned closer, "Wait a sec, black fog? Where did you see it?"

The ghost moved back in response to Sonic's outburst, "Whoa there calm down kiddo."

"I don't have time to be calm, this entire town could be dangerous!" Sonic said nearly shouting, "Now where is it, old dude?"

"I saw it yesterday at the graveyard, it latched onto a couple of ghosts and after that, they were in a bad mood. I was scared so I ran here." The old man explained, "I don't know if it's still there.

"Perfect. " Sonic zipped away at the blink of an eye.

...

Sonic returned to school several hours later, and after zipping around he managed to find Michiru's classroom where she was the last to leave, fortunately. He slid the door open and found Michiru with her head on the desk in sports attire.

"Yo Michiru." Sonic waved, "What's with the outfit?"

Michiru slowly lifted her head up and her eyes shot open and she got up from her seat and shut the classroom door, "Sonic! Where did you go?! I looked everywhere for you." She whispered frantically.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry, it's just I found some leads to where that shadow thing is." He said quickly.

Michiru calmed down," You did? What did you find?"

"It's drawn to emotions." Sonic explained, "So I'm guessing that is where an emotional person is."

"Oh! One of my friends were acting funny today, she had to go to the infirmary today." The brunette piped up

"Is she still there?" Sonic asked

Michiru nodded, "It's not that late, she's probably still there."

Sonic and Michiru headed to the school infirmary Michiru knocked on the door of the infirmary, but no one answered so she let herself in and there she saw a girl with auburn hair sleeping on a bed. Sonic poked his head out of Michiru's bag and saw the girl.

"Is that her?"

" She said she was feeling under the weather. How can we be certain that the shadow thing is there?" Michiru asked

Sonic held up a Chaos Emerald, "Maybe it will respond to this." and Sonic held the Emerald close to the girl's face and suddenly a black stream of fog rose from the girl's body like steam and appeared as a giant cloud that moved closer to the Chaos Emerald

Michiru stepped backwards, "Y-You were right!" she stammered

Sonic grinned,"Of course I was right. " Now, Get us out of here, that things gonna follow us as long as we have an Emerald, we can fight the thing where there isn't anyone around. Hurry!"

Michiru ran as fast as she could, she ran all the way to the school yard where there wasn't anyone around. Sonic jumped out of Michiru's bag, he saw the black fog coming towards them.

Sonic nudged Michiru's leg, "All right, I'll distract it and you hit it as hard as you can."

"What? You're kidding right?" Michiru squeaked,"You want me to actually fight?"

Sonic nodded," I know you're not anything special but if you want to get out of this in one piece you're gonna have to be, right now because you're the only one who can right now." He stated.

Meanwhile, the black fog stopped and began to take the form of the teenaged girl from before but the form was devoid of its colour, its hair. The things' skin and eyes were replaced with darker colours, and its eyes were bright yellow that stared lifelessly at Sonic and Michiru.

"Oh my god." The brunette was beginning to tremble, she looked down at Sonic who was grinning like he heard a joke.

"Oh my god..." She repeated.

Sonic charged at the creature and rolled into a ball, the creature responded by kicking Sonic like a ball sending him back. Sonic curled to regain his control of where he was going, he attacked again with a similar attack but this time he revved up whilst curled in place. The creature was caught off guard and was knocked over, it got up immediately and grabbed Sonic who was still in the air from bouncing off, it then slammed Sonic into the ground. Sonic slams his feet into the face of the creature, knocking it away from him he picks himself up and zooms right in its face and punches the creature in the face several times before finally pushing it back with a spin attack.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Sonic taunted.

Suddenly a purple aura explodes from the creature and surges.

"Michiru! This is where you come in!" Sonic shouted, he immediately sped back to her side. He found that Michiru was the definition of shocked, "Are you good?" Sonic asked. Michiru snapped back into reality and said,

"No, I'm not." She said frantically almost shouting, "Sonic, I can't do this. I'm not a Hero like you."

"Look, I know it looks scary but its a lot weaker than it was because before I was unable to damage it at all. All you need to do is hit it." Sonic reassured.

Michiru glared at Sonic, "What are you even talking about?! I'm just a high school student, it doesn't matter if I have super strength, I can't hit that thing!"

Sonic sighed he figured something like this would happen but there weren't too many options at the moment.

"You've got to!"

Before Michiru could protest, the two of them heard a distorted scream coming from the creature that had veins visible on the skin. The creature charged forward leaving cracks in the ground.

"Move!" Sonic pushed Michiru out of the way making the creature miss its target. Sonic tried to capitalise by attacking but the creature was much stronger than before rendering Sonic's attack useless. The creature grabbed Sonic and lobbed him into the school building going through a window, leaving Michiru with the creature.

The creature reached for her bookbag where the Chaos Emerald was but Michiru grabbed it and held it close to herself but the creature merely picked Michiru up by her throat and began to squeeze her throat.

Michiru tried to break free but she was finding it difficult to breathe.

"_I don't want to die, I don't want Sonic to die I don't want my friends to do die, I don't want my family to die. I don't... I need power... better than strength, the power to defeat this thing..."_

The bookbag Michiru held flashed and suddenly the creature let go of her. Michiru hair became bright yellow and stood up on its own then her eyes became crimson. The creature's lifeless expression turned into a surprised one.

"W-What?" Michiru stood up and looked at herself and saw that she was emitting a golden glow, she could also feel strength flowing through her body like a stream, "This power but where..." Michiru looked down at the floor where her bookbag had fallen and on top of the books were two glowing Chaos Emeralds.

"Michiru!" Shouted Sonic as he came from the school building with a couple of bruises, when he got a closer look at Michiru his mouth fell open slightly,"Michiru? Is that you?"

"I think so... I don't know how though." Michiru said.

Suddenly the creature reached out to grab Michiru, but Michiru much quicker than the creature caught the creature's wrist and with it, in her sight she balled her free hand and let loose a punch to the creatures face making it fly back rolling across the schoolyard.

"Eek!" Michiru dropped the creatures arm that was still in her hand when it hit the ground the severed arm disintegrated into darkness and when Michiru looked over at the creature itself, it too disintegrated leaving nothing behind.

"I heard a window smash over here!"

"Uh oh," Michiru said.

"Yeah, let's get outta here."


	4. Chapter 4

Bleached Chaos

...

The day after the fight at school, Sonic sat impatiently on the futon and waited for Michiru to get ready for school. Michiru came in through the door wearing her school uniform and towel wrapped around her head. Sonic immediately noticed that Michiru's eyes were still crimson from yesterday.

Michiru removed the towel from her head and revealed that her short brown hair was a lighter shade and the ends of her hair were pointing upwards, " My Aunt and Uncle will think I've become a delinquent. Could you explain what happened to me again? " she said sitting down on her bed.

"You absorbed the Chaos Energy into your body giving you that form." Sonic said, "Although, you haven't lost your mind."

Michiru rose her eyebrows"Does that usually happen?"

"It does with me. When I'm stressed I transform into this crazy demon thing, but you somehow managed to avoid going crazy." Sonic said.

"And that's good?" Michiru asked nervously.

"Good? This is our best shot if you can use the Emeralds without going crazy." Sonic answered enthusiastically.

Sonic decided to move the subject along, "Now... still need to look for the Chaos Emeralds and get rid of the shadows." He put his hand on his chin, "It looks like that thing is able to split up into lots of mini-shadows, so there's no telling where the next one is except they hang around really emotional people. Any ideas of who the next person will be targeted?"

"There's a girl I know, she can get pretty hot-headed her name is Tatsuki, she's close to the girl from yesterday.."

Sonic nodded, "Good, we'll need to stay close to her. Remember to tell me when you find a shadow so we can bring it out."

...

Michiru walked to school and when she got there she saw a bunch of students crowding around a smashed window. Michiru walked passed the sight where she could hear what the other students were saying.

"Did someone try and break in?"

"Maybe some delinquent came and smashed the window."

"This is freaky."

Michiru walked to her classroom, and when she entered she saw the girl from yesterday with auburn hair and grey eyes who was just exiting the class.

"Hey, Michiru!" She greeted.

Michiru smiled, "Hi Orihime!"

Orihime eyes caught glimpse of Michiru's eyes, "Are you wearing contact lenses?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I am looked nice so I wanted to try a new look." Michiru lied, "Oh, by the way, Orihime, are you feeling better from yesterday?"

"Oh yes, I am thanks. I dunno why but I woke up with this killer headache, it was like something was sucking the life out of me, like a vampire. You don't think I was being attacked by an alien vampire?"

Michiru was puzzled and then chuckled, "Uh, I don't think so but your feeling better right?"

Orihime nodded, "Thanks for asking. I noticed some other students had the same thing."

"Other students? Like who?"

"A couple of the boys actually, I don't know if you noticed but the big guy who hangs out with Ichigo was really out of it yesterday, it was so bad that Ichigo had to take him home."

"Yeah, I remember that."

Orihime continued, "Yup. I do hope he's okay, I wouldn't want Ichigo to be worried." She said concerned.

After that Michiru walked into class and sat down at her desk. If it was true that the "big guy" Orihime was talking about was who was one of Kurosaki's friends then Michiru was going to have a more difficult time then she thought, if it was Tatsuki at least she would be able to be around her, but she barely knows this guy...

Michiru didn't know much about Kurosaki and his friends since she's actually afraid of him, so she generally avoided him.

Just then the door slid open and from it came a giant of a student, he looked foreign with his dark skin and brown curly hair that covered his face. Under his blazer, shirt with palm trees on it.

Michiru watched him quietly walk to his seat and sit down probably waiting for his other friends to arrive. Michiru looked intently at him, trying to get a hint of darkness and... it was faint but yes... she sensed the same darkness from the creature.

Somehow she would have to rid him of the shadows in, but that would mean getting close to him. Michiru stood up and walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hm? What is it?" He said a quiet voice.

"Could you... help me with my homework after school?" She squeaked.

"...Why me?" He replied

"Um... uh well... I've had a crush on you?" Michiru felt heat rush to her face.

"You don't sound convinced." He replied not even facing her.

"N-No! I mean it, I've liked you for a long time. I actually hoped to ask you out..." Michiru blushed not from the thoughts of a romantic endeavour but total embarrassment. She watched the young man go quiet again and she really really hoped he would reject her.

Finally, the young man faced her and said,"...I see. I accept them."

Damn it.

Michiru smiled and bowed her head, "Thank you so much." And with that Michiru returned to her seat planting her face on the desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Bleached Chaos

...

Since school was over, Sonic was with Michiru in her homeroom, she had just finished explaining how she got to get near the next person being targeted by the shadows.

"You what?" Sonic sniggered, "Why did you do that?"

Michiru glared at Sonic and snapped at him, "Shut up! I didn't mean to it just happened!"

Sonic laughed even harder after hearing that, "That's hilarious."

Michiru glared at the blue hedgehog again and said, "I wasn't thinking straight" She snapped.

Sonic's laughter died down, "I know. So how long are you gonna keep this up?" He asked.

Michiru shrugged, "I'm hoping he'll think I'm boring enough and would lose interest."

"Yeah, I can see that happening. He's a guy so if you drone on for a long time, he'll get bored." Sonic suggested," It works on me."

Michiru was about to say something but she was interrupted by the sound of the classroom door sliding. At the blink of an eye, Sonic hid in Michiru's gym bag and watched the events unfold from there. Yasutora Sado walked into the classroom and approached Michiru.

"Yo." He greeted.

Michiru looked up at her date towering over her, "H-Hey."

" Well, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, where do you wanna go? I forgot to ask." Michiru replied.

"I don't know, I thought we would decide together." He said.

"Oh, all right um.." Michiru said surprised that he even asked," we could... go to the arcade?" She suggested.

"Arcade? You never struck me as someone who plays video games." He said, "Sometimes I see you in the homes and handy crafts club."

Michiru smiled sheepishly, "I kinda like the old stuff." Ever since Sonic arrived and started playing on her aunt and uncle's genesis she got a little interested in it after watching him play it.

Yasutora nodded, "Right. Let's go then."

Michiru picked up her stuff including her gym bag and walked with him out of the classroom, Yasutora noticed Michiru lugging around her gym bag and asked, "Are you apart of a sports club?" He asked curiously.

"Um... I'm thinking of joining one, I haven't decided." She answered.

"Mm."

Michiru awkwardly waited for Yasutora to say something but he didn't. She looked up at his face trying to work him out but it proved to be more difficult then she thought. Taking a breath she asked, "So um, Yaustora...I heard you were' feeling well yesterday."

Yasutora nodded.

"What happened?" She asked.

Yasutora shrugged, "No idea. I had a headache and I wasn't able to concentrate."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I think so," Yasutora asked.

The pair quietly walked towards Karakura Town's local arcade in the town square area. When they entered the arcade, the place was lit up with the lights of the arcade machines and the sound of activity from the players.

"Which one do you want to start with?" Yasutora asked.

"Um... we could play that shooter one, its two players."

"Did you bring change?" Yasutora asked.

Michiru blushed when she realized she forgot her purse. Yasutora saw this and said, "I have money, I just need change, wait here." Yasutora walked out of the arcade.

"Hey...!" Michiru looked down and saw Sonic, "We need to get him away from everyone else so we can get the creature out and we can fight it, so try and get him away from everyone else." He whispered and Michiru nodded.

Five minutes later Yasutora came back into the Arcade holding a bag, he silently gave the bag to Michiru, she opened it and there was a bar of chocolate, "Thanks." she said before tearing the paper off and biting into it. And for the next hour, Michiru and Yasutora played different arcade machines together, and to Yasutora surprise, Michiru scored high on almost every arcade machine.

"Wow, you're really good at this." Yasutora said looking up at the "MICHIRU" at the top of the leaderboard of the arcade game they were playing, "You're really cool."

Michiru blushed and smiled, "You think so..."

"Let's take a break, we can take a walk," Yasutora suggested.

Michiru smiled, "That sounds good."

The two went out of the Arcade and walked along the street until they got to the park, while walking up ahead they heard a scream, "What was that?" Michiru asked alarmed.

At a park bench, a high-school girl was surrounded by a group of suspicious looking older boys wearing a different school uniform. They appeared to be bothering her.

"What should we do?" Michiru asked.

"I'll talk to them, I've met guys like that before." Yasutora walked ahead of Michiru who stayed put like she was told. Just then Sonic popped his head out of the gym bag,

"Does he think he can take those guys on his own?" Sonic asked curiously.

"He said he's going to talk to them, I don't know if he's going to fight or anything," Michiru replied while keeping her eyes glued to Yasutora.

"What? Tryin' to be tough?!" One of them shouted and pulled out a knife and lunged forwards, but Yasutora was faster and winded the attacker with a punch making him fall on the floor holding his stomach. Immediately the other boys attacked with their own set of knives that made even Sonic widen his eyes, but Yasutora jumped backwards avoiding the first flurry of attacks and then he raised his fists and punched each attacker with ease knocking them flat on the ground.

"B-Bastard!" Cried one of them, they jumped up and launched a successful stab into Chad's abdomen but when he pulled back the knife he noticed that the knife's blade was crushed like a can.

"No way! Did he break the knife-" Sonic said loudly, Michiru zipped her gym bag up.

"RUN!" And with that boys ran away with there tails between their legs leaving both Yasurtora and the harassed high schooler alone. Michiru ran towards Yasutora and said to him,

"Are you okay?"

And Yasutora merely nodded, "I'm fine, my uniform is torn though..." He pointed at the where he was stabbed and Michiru gawked as there were no wounds at all.

Michiru looked back and saw that there was a bit of a crowd, so Michiru grabbed Yasutora's hand and walked him away from the area. They walked to a more empty area of the park.

"What's the matter?" Yasutora asked.

Michiru gave him an incredulous look, "You really don't know? That guy would have killed you!"

"But that girl is okay isn't she?"

Michiru blinked, "Yeah I think so?" Is this guy really friends with that delinquent Kurosaki?

"I was going to talk, I don't like fighting." Yasutora replied, "I'm sorry that I worried you, I just wanted to help somehow."

Michiru's looked softened," I'm just glad you're safe. It's getting late, so let's go home."

Without thinking Michiru took his hand and started to walk and suddenly Yasutora held his head gripping it tightly, Michiru's expression became grim when she saw a black smog around him, where she could feel the same dark presence that she felt back in the morning.

"Somethings wrong with me..." Yasutora groaned and fell on his knees before the black smog got even bigger.

"Its that creature, it's doing something to Yasutora!"

Sonic jumped out of the bag, "Well no kidding!"

"No, I mean... it's inside him!"

Suddenly, an unknown goo-like substance exploded from Yasutora's mouth and began to cover him up, Yasutora tried to claw the substance of him but with every attempt proved to be pointless.

"What in the world..."Sonic muttered.

"What's happening?" Michiru screamed.

Yasutora's upper body was being covered by two different substances, one his right a black and red substance, it oozed over the right side of his body more prominently his arm that took the form of an enormous shield. On his left, a white and red substance oozed but took the form of a ribcage on his body, but like his right arm, his left arm was being absorbed by the unknown goo substance this time making his arm becoming bigger and bulkier. His face appeared to be covered by a demon-like mask with horns point out of the top where his hair thrashed violently like whips.

Yasutora eyes shot open revealing two eerie glowing yellow orbs looking directly at Sonic and Michiru.

Sonic balled his fists and grinned "Get ready Michiru."


	6. Chapter 6

Bleached Chaos

...

Sonic stared down the monster in front of him, he was hit with the oddest sensation of nostalgia. Another member of Robotnik's species turned into some kind of malicious monster and its related to the Chaos Emeralds.

"Michiru," Sonic said getting the girls' attention, "I hate to admit this but, I'm gonna need your help for this one."

"M-Me? What am I going to do?" Michiru squeaked.

"Just back me up, it looks like speed alone isn't gonna take that thing down. We need to take that thing out before it gets to a public area." Sonic explained, "For that, I'm gonna need your super-strength."

Yasutora roared like a beast and charged at them with a fist. Sonic quickly grabbed Michiru's arm and dragged her out of the way and there was a loud crash that came from behind them. Sonic looked back at Yasutora and saw that he punched through the tree.

"Whoa," Sonic remarked.

Michiru looked with panic at Sonic and asked him, "Can we really defeat him?"

"Of course we will," Sonic replied.

Yasutora yanked the tree out of the ground and started to swing like a bat. Sonic effortlessly leapt over the tree but Michiru was hit and was sent rolling across the ground.

"No!" Sonic shouted. He ran and rolled at Yasutora but was bounced back like a ball on a brick wall. Sonic uncurled and grimaced at the ridiculous level of strength that Yasutora had now, but Sonic wasn't about to quit, his body started the vibrate at an incredible speed, he jumped at Yasutora faster than he could react and landed a super-charged punch on Yasutora's mask-like face, but Yasutora didn't react at all and immediately smashed his fist into Sonic's chest, knocking him flat.

Sonic quickly picked himself off the floor but, clutched his chest, "This is nothing!" He snapped, "I fought tin-cans stronger than you."

Yasutora growled and tossed the tree aside on his arm and slowly made its way towards Sonic.

"You don't scare me ugly! " The hedgehog snapped, "I'm just warming u-" Sonic clammed up when pain shot through his chest, he gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Just before then a golden flash appeared before Sonic and it materialized as Michiru in her superstate and she was holding the tree from earlier and rammed it into the possessed Yasutora.

Michiru dropped the tree, she turned around and immediately gave Sonic a concerned look when she saw him, "Are you hurt?"

"Naw, I'm fine," Sonic said turning his face away from Michiru.

Michiru, however, noticed a bruise below Sonic's chest, "You are hurt!" She pulled him closer to him and embraced him

"W-Whar are you doing? I said I'm fine!" Sonic tried to move his away but Michiru held on to him tightly

"I'm healing your body." She said a warm glow covered them both, "There, all done." She removed her hand and the bruise on Sonic's hand was gone, "How do you feel?"

Sonic pats his chest lightly, "It's fine." He looked up to Michiru, "Uh thanks for healing me."

Michiru smiled, "It's okay and I'm sorry if I held onto you so tight. I know how stubborn you can be."

"I'm not that stubborn-"

Suddenly there was a loud banging sound coming from where Michiru tossed Yasutora, and no surprise it was Yasutora and even though he wore a mask, Sonic could tell it wasn't happy about being tossed. Sonic balled his fists but noticed that Yasutora wasn't making a move. Sonic saw the creature was staring at Michiru and...trembling?

Sonic quickly turned to Michiru who was just as intimidated as Yasutora.

Suddenly, Yasutora crouched slightly and then sped past them both, going in the opposite direction leaving behind a green flickering light.

"D-Did it just runs away?" Michiru asked.

"Of course Einstien! We need to go after it!" Sonic snapped

...

Sonic and Michiru kept to the rooftops to avoid being seen, they followed the commotion that the creature seemed to leave behind in the form of a car accident because of someone running between cars, fortunately, no one was hurt. The duo found themselves at a closed construction site where the gate was broken down on the ground.

"A building site eh?" Sonic stepped in with Michiru nervously following him in.

Michiru glanced at Sonic and asked "Why would it be here? "

"Who cares, we've found it." Sonic said dismissively, "Look, you can see its footprints." He pointed at the ground and saw shoe-shaped footprints in the ground and it was leading all the way to an incomplete building. The duo walked towards an incomplete building when suddenly they two blue lights hurtling down the structure heading right towards Sonic and Michiru.

Sonic and Michiru ran into the building out of harm's way and avoided the explosions that occurred outside the building.

"What do we do now?"

"Just follow me." And Sonic ran towards a staircase and moved up the building with Michiru following behind. When they got to the top, they saw the creature in Yaustora's body standing on the balcony of the building looking around cautiously, the duo hid behind a corner.

"Hand me and Emerald..." and Michiru handed the Chaos Emerald to Sonic, and he tossed it hitting Yasutora's back.

"What are you doing...!" Michiru whispered trying not to shout.

Sonic shushed her and pointed at Yasutora who when he saw the Chaos Emerald snarled and reached down to grab it, and then Sonic sped from around the corner and swiped the Emerald before he could pick it up.

"Hey ugly, lookin' for this!" Sonic threw the Emerald up and down in his hand with a smug grin on his face. Yasutora's mask eyes glowed and he opened his mouth and released a howl, which to Sonic's surprise blew Sonic down the corridor of the building and dropped the Chaos Emerald. Michiru appeared from around the corner and pounced on the Chaos Emerald and picked it up.

Michiru heard a low growl behind her, and then she felt something heavy hit her toward the wall, however, the Emerald was still in her grasp. The golden-haired teenager saw the possessed Yasutora walk towards her.

"Oh no..." Michiru whispered.

"Leave her alone, creep!" And then Sonic appeared and grabbed Yasutora from his head and Yasutora tried to throw Sonic off him, "Attack him Michiru!"

Michiru gulped and stood up and fearfully clenched her fist "Sorry Yasutora," And then she threw her fists at his face back to back until Michiru panted, she watched him stumble backwards and hit a wall, he tried to stand up but kept falling over.

"Good job kid," Sonic said calmly.

"I'm not a kid." She replied tiredly.

The possessed Yasutora glared up at Michiru and his eyes glowed with rage, but Sonic marched right up to the creature and grinned cheekily, "Not so tough now are ya?" In response, the creature swung its fist but Sonic merely ducked under it and laughed, "What's wrong, ya need a nap?" Suddenly, Sonic's joyful expression darkened, "You know what's good for you, then you'll get out of this kid's body and if I see you again, I'll make you wish you stayed in the Chaos Emeralds."

The possessed Yasutora hissed like a feral animal, then mask and the other bodily additions that were once on Yasutora's body, vanished and his body was returned to normal. Then the black fog from before arose from Yasutora's body like steam and hovered over him.

Sonic covered his nose and fanned the air with his hands, "Michiru, there's a terrible smell coming from your friend." Sonic smirked, "Get rid of it please."

The smog tried to float away but, Michiru reached out and touched the smog and suddenly the black smog-causing it to disappear without a trace.

"At last fresh...well sorta fresh air," Sonic said, he looked back at Yasutora who was clearly unconscious. He turned to Michiru and asked, "Yo, can you heal him? He looks pretty banged up."

Michiru nodded and she went down and embraced him and a golden glow enveloped them both. Sonic watched and scowled, "Why does your healing him have to be so lame? Why can't you shoot a beam or something?"

" I'm just sending energy from my body to his, that's what I did with you. And what's wrong with hugs?"

"They're lame." Sonic replied, "Anyway, what's with you? One minute you can use the Chaos Emeralds without going nuts and now you can heal injuries. Are you sure you're a human?"

"Of course I am," Michiru answered.

"Michiru...?"

Michiru pulled away and saw Yasutora looking at her, "Hey." She said smiling.

"Michiru...is that you?" Yasutora looked around and saw Sonic standing at a distance with his arms folded, "A...mascot character?"

"What did he just call me?" Sonic asked.

"Let's get him home, it's getting late," Michiru said.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Bleached Chaos

...

It was late into the evening and Sonic and Michiru were quietly watching something on television. A month flew by since the battle with Michiru's date, after the battle Michiru told her date that that whole episode was just a dream and he was actually knocked out by those guys who were bothering that other girl. It was a pretty easy thing to sell to him since he was extremely tired after.

Sonic eyed the plate of riceballs on Michiru lap, "Yo Michiru, can I have some of those rice-balls? They're starting to grow on me." He said

Michiru picked-up three riceballs from the plate she had on her lap, "What's the magic word?"

"Now?"

"No, it's please." She corrected.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Michiru sighed and handed them over to him, "You'll never get a girlfriend with an attitude like that."

Sonic stuffed two of them in his mouth and gulped them down. Michiru's stared at him with disgust.

"You're so gross."

"That's your opinion," Sonic replied just before gulping down the last riceball.

Michiru rolled her eyes, "If you say so..."

"By the way... why are you still going out with that big dude? I thought you were scared of him or whatever." Sonic asked nonchalantly.

"We went on some more dates. He's like a giant teddy bear." Michiru beamed as the thought.

"On the subject of that guy, what was up with his arms and stuff, as soon as that chaos creature took hold of him, his entire body changed and all of a sudden he was really strong," Sonic said with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's probably just another ability that thing has."

"Turning people into weapons? If that's the case we need to be extremely careful." Sonic looked at Michiru seriously, "Not to mention all that damage, we can't have the people figuring out what we're doing."

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the middle of the room and from in emerged a giant-computer screen with a very human face on it. Michiru fell out of her seat in surprise.

"Sonic! baby! Thank goodness I found you, dude, I've been searching the cosmos for you ever since that Chaos-Creature arrived."

Sonic jumped up from his seat, "Omni! Am I glad to see you!"

"That computer screen is talking..." Michiru muttered.

"This is The Omni-Viewer, he's an old friend of mine," Sonic said casually.

"I am the Omnipotent Omni-viewer, young lady pleased to meet you!" The screen said with a great smile on his face."

"H-Hi?" Michiru let out.

Then the screen fizzled out and then there was a new picture and it featured several other animals on the screen which Sonic all looked relieved, "Sonic!" shouted one of the animals that were clearly a pig wearing a leather jacket.

"Porker!"

Michiru mouth fell open at the group of seemingly human-like woodland creatures on the floating computer screen that appeared out of nowhere. Michiru rubbed her temples, she thought she would have been used to this by now...

"Sonic! We're so glad to see you!" Said another animal that looked similar to Sonic but it was pink and a girl.

"Amy!" Sonic veered to the left and saw a pair of tails behind Amy, "Hey Pixel-Brain, stop hiding." Sonic said.

"I wasn't hiding, everyone else is taller than me." The young fox called out.

Sonic grinned, "Then fly, you dolt."

"Hey Sonic, who's that next to you?" Amy pointed out, "Is she your girlfriend?" She smirked.

"Shut it." Sonic snapped which made the pink hedgehog smile even more.

"I'm sorry if he's been any trouble, we're here to take him home," Amy said to Michiru who smiled back.

"I can't go back yet, the Chaos Emeralds are still lost," Sonic said.

"We got that covered, Porker had just finished a prototype of an Emerald Radar and he attached it to the Omni-Viewer and it turns out the Chaos Emeralds have been scattered throughout the universe," Amy said

"Yeah? That sounds annoying."

Amy shrugged, "Its been pretty boring since our battle with that other Chaos Creature, it could be fun."

"Well I still can't leave, that Chaos thing is still around town, we need to get rid of it."

"Oh yeah! Knuckles and Porker figured out what exactly that thing is." Amy commented, she turned to her right and shouted, "Knuckles! We need you now!"

"Your friend's name is Knuckles?" Michiru looked confused.

Sonic shrugged, "Don't look at me."

"Hold on, I'm coming." Said a gruff voice and then a red creature with appeared on screen next to Amy with its arms crossed and a tired expression on his face, "Sonic? You're okay." He said.

"Of course, did you expect anything less?" Sonic answered smugly.

Knuckles resisted a sigh and said, "Now onto business. Remember how Kintobor had transformed into Robotnik?"

Sonic nodded, "Yeah."

" Well, this thing is actually all of the negative energy gathered up in the Chaos Emeralds since then, you know that the Chaos Emerald absorb positive or negative energy around them and the Emeralds have been absorbing more negative than positive energy." Knuckles explained.

"So what's the deal with that thing?"

Knuckles continued, "It seems like there is a limit to how much the Emeralds could take and somehow that thing was born, whatever it is its made up of pure Chaos Energy similar to that Chaos Creature from before. The only difference is that unlike before this thing can't act without a body to use the energy it has, that Drakon fish was able to control itself with a body, its the same with Super Sonic."

"So what your saying is without a body is totally harmless?"

"No, remember it attacked us, it can still act but it can't use its full-power which would be a lot because of its pure energy. If it manages to get a body then we're in trouble."

Sonic sighed, "Oh boy, in that case then we need to stop that Chaos-Freak."

"We?" Knuckles said, "You mean, you and that Human?"

"Yeah," Sonic nudged her on the arm, "I dunno how she does it but somehow she can control the Chaos Emeralds and she can neutralize the energy."

"What? That's impossible. Only the Control Emerald can control Emerald energy." Knuckles said surprised.

"Wait, she can neutralize the evil energy too?" Porker said, "With what?"

"I guess positive energy. Somehow she can convert the Emerald energy."

All eyes went to Michiru who looked at Sonic nervously who said, "Show em'. It's easier if we get a demonstration."

Michiru nodded and reached into her book bag where she kept the Chaos Emeralds in and she got out one Chaos Emeralds and she shut her eyes and seconds later she was surrounded by a brilliant golden glow which infused itself with her entire body. She opened her eyes to reveal crimson eyes to the other's surprise.

Knuckles eyes went wide and his mouth fell open.

"No way, she has a super transformation just like you Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.

"But she hasn't gone crazy or anything." Amy remarked, "That's amazing."

Michiru blushed slightly.

"Hey Human," Knuckles called out, "Tell me, how do you that?"

"Knuckles! Don't be rude, ask for her name first." Amy lightly smacked Knuckles on his head.

"Uh..right." Knuckles said rubbing his head, "Um... what's your name?"

Michiru rose to her feet, "Michiru Ogwawa" She bowed politely, "And how I did it was...that I use my emotions."

"Your emotions?"

Michiru nodded, "I been thinking about it for a while and I think its something to do with my emotions, they're usually strong."

Knuckles stared in disbelief and then shook his head, "I hope you're not fibbing because if that is true then...a lot of things would have been very different." He groaned.

"Tell me about it." Sonic folded his arms, "Maybe, we could have brought Kintobor back." Sonic grimaced at the thought. Maybe if he knew earlier on...

"I will have to test this at some point," Porker said, "Chaos energy is incredibly unstable, the only thing that we know that can control it is the Grey Emerald. Also Sonic, I figured out how you got sent to Earth in the first place." Porker said, "The Emeralds distorted the space around them and you got sucked into it. It could have sent you anywhere, you're lucky the situations played out the way it did."

Sonic nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it, we managed to find two Chaos Emeralds so far to that creatures zero. I'm not sure how many Emeralds there are in this town."

"There only seem to be one more in this town." The Omni-viewer said, "I can take you there."

"That would be great Omni, thanks." Sonic said, "There also those creatures going around so we need to get rid of those before I go." He said to his friends on screen.

The pig nodded, "We'll leave Omni with you then until your done. Once you come back to Mobius we can begin looking for the rest of the Emeralds."

Sonic nodded and suddenly the screen fizzled out and then Omni's face returned on-screen and Sonic turned to Michiru who had bewildered expression on her face, "We're gonna have to move out soon to get that last Emerald."

Michiru nodded, "We can begin searching after school tomorrow."

...


	8. Chapter 8

Bleached Chaos

...

One early Saturday morning, a very tired Sonic was hiding in Michiru's bag who was also very tired, she stood outside a closed convince store.

"Are you sure it's here?" Sonic grumbled out from his hiding place.

"...I felt it go over here," Michiru mumbled with the same amount of fatigue in her voice.

Sonic looked up and saw that Michiru was barely able to keep her eyes open, "I think you're imagining things, dude. Let's go back, not even I'm in good condition to fight."

Michiru yawned, "No, I'm certain." She began to walk around the building, inspecting it.

"Where'd you think it went?" Sonic asked but he was met with silence as Michiru was concentrating. Suddenly, Sonic ears pricked up when he had heard a scream, and before Michiru could say anything, Sonic pointed in the direction of where it came from which was around the corner of the store. Michiru's eyes widened when she saw a person with a chain on their chest screaming their lungs out as a dark figure was pulling on it.

"A Chaos-Creature!" Sonic shouted as he pointed at the shadow, and suddenly the creature slipped away around the corner of the building.

"Oh my god! What's happening to him?" Michiru shouted alarmingly, her eyes locked on the ghost.

Sonic gritted his teeth as the Chaos-Creatue got away, and said to Michiru, "That chain on his chest is shortening. " Sonic pointed towards the chain that was indeed shortening, "Don't worry, he's already dead." Sonic explained to Michiru, "That dude is a ghost."

"C-Can a ghost do that?"

The ghost chest where the chain was, turned into a gaping hole and a white substance split from his eyes and his mouth, his body exploded and began to reform into a monstrous body with a gaping hole in its chest and began to cover his face with a horrifying mask.

Sonic jumped out of the bag and looked at Michiru with a shocked expression, "Dude, what the heck is THAT?! "

Michiru who was just as lost as Sonic replied, "I don't sense any Chaos Energy from it!"

"What?" Sonic turned back to the monster that suddenly lashed out at them with its insanely muscular arm, it created a strong force that blew both Sonic and Michiru off their feet. Sonic somersaulted when he hit the ground, he uncurled and saw Michiru who was on her backside a foot away from the monster. Sonic zoomed over to her immediately and shook her awake.

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked gently. Michiru slowly sat up whilst holding her head.

Dazed, Michiru held her head and nodded slowly, "I...I think I dropped that bag. The Chaos Emeralds are in there.."

Sonic whipped around and his eyes narrowed when he saw the monster nearing towards the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic bolts off towards the Emerald, as he drew close to the monster, he speedily swung his fist at the monsters mask and knocked it backwards, then he jumped and slammed his feet into his mask again knocking it back further. Sonic grabbed the Emerald that was now out of harm's way and tossed it at Michiru who caught it.

"Tell me if anyone comes!" Sonic yelled, "I'll take care of this." He said turning back around to the creature that regained its footing and swiped at Sonic jumped and then curled into a a ball and slammed himself onto the creatures arm, the creature recoiled and opened its mouth and tried to chomp down on Sonic, but Sonic jumped up from the creature's jaw and landed on its head.

"I used to play the drums, y' know!" Sonic balled his fists and began banging on the creatures face rapidly, rattling its entire body making it fall over on its front. Sonic jumped off the creature with a proud smile on his face, and he faced it and said, "Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll get outta here, Ghost!"

Seconds after that, the creature rose and charged at them with a mad glint in eyes its glowing eyes and at the blink of an eye, Sonic met with the creature with a fist and slammed it into the monster creating a loud crunch sound as the mask around the creatures mask began to crack, and it held its face trying to stop the damage. Suddenly a black void appeared behind the creature and it fell through.

"W-What happened to it?" Michiru stuttered.

Sonic grinned, "Obviously, he must have chickened out. Now, let's get outta here before someone sees us."

...

Sonic let out a deep sigh as he switches over to another channel on the television. It had been several hours since Michiru and himself had returned to her room, they didn't speak about what happened since Michiru had to help her aunt and uncle with some chores. Suddenly, the door opened and Michiru came through.

"Sorry, my aunt and uncle wanted to spend some time with me."

"It's cool" Sonic replied dully, "Your tv has a lot of channels." He sat up and faced Michiru who shut the door behind her and joined Sonic.

"So are we going to talk about that thing?" Michiru asked.

Sonic shrugged, "I thought you'd be the one to enlighten me. this is your world."

Michiru nodded, "Yeah, but I never seen that before. You said you've been the Earth before, maybe you've seen it?"

Sonic shook his head, "I never saw anything like that in England. Only crazy generals. I've never seen anything like that on Mobius either." Sonic jumped up and began pacing on the ground, "It's not a Chaos-Creature either... but I saw a Chaos-Creature near that ghost..."

"When the ghost transformed," Michiru started, "It looked similar to Yasutora when the Chaos-Creature, both were caused by the Chaos-Creature."

Sonic nodded, "In that case, we better start looking for that Chaos-Creature."

"They're getting a lot harder to find, they're hiding out more so I'm finding it harder to sense them," Michiru explained.

"Yeah? Well, we can just bring it to us. We'll just attract it."

Michiru gave him a puzzled expression, "Where are we going to do it? People might see us if we do it in the park."

Sonic clicked his fingers, "The school! That's a perfect place, no one is there on Saturday right?"

"No, but how are we going to get in?"

Sonic sighed, "Isn't it obvious? We break-in."

Michiru's eyes widened slightly, "B-but we'll get into trouble if we do..." She said nervously

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Sonic grinned.

...

In about ten minutes, Michiru got to the school gates with Sonic in her bag. Michiru approached the gates and pushed but it wouldn't open, the brunette pulled up her gym bag close to her and said, "Its locked. Sometimes it's open if there are any sports teams."

Sonic popped his head out of the bag and said, "Alright, Break the lock."

"Huh?"

" .Lock" Sonic repeated, "You have super-strength remember."

Michiru looked around nervously, "B-But..."

"Break the lock!" Sonic yelled.

"Shhh! Someone's going to hear you," She said before looking around nervously, fortunately, no one was around at this time.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Alright, we can climb over the wall, no one will see us."

Michiru walked around the building towards the back of the school where there was a metal fence, and there Sonic jumped out of the bag and scooped Michiru in his arms and jumped over the gate. The two of them walked over to the school running track where it was empty.

"Perfect," said Sonic, "Once we got down there you can transform and lure that Chaos-Creature."

The duo got into the track and they walked to the middle of the track. Sonic scanned the track, "Alright, let's do this."

Michiru took off her backpack and got out a Chaos Emerald and in moments she transformed into her super-state.

"Alright, now we wait."

However, in a matter of seconds, the two of them heard the sound of roaring. Sonic rose a brow while Michiru was frowning and looking around nervously as the roars got closer. Suddenly, a black void appeared near them and then what appeared to be the creature from this morning wearing a mask but with a spiral pattern on its mask, walked out from it and it turned and face them, its glowing red eyes were fixed on Michiru.

"Its that creature from this morning!" Sonic pointed.

"No look! It's different, it has a pattern on its mask, the last one didn't!" Michiru shouted.

Sonic moved in front of Michiru, "I can't believe that there are more than one of these things around!"

"Sonic look!" Michiru pointed up and Sonic's eyes widened as several black voids appeared from nowhere and more masked monsters started appearing and falling towards them.

"We need to move!" Sonic and Michiru fled from the area and then more masked monsters hit the ground with a terrific thud.

"Oh man, what have I done!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I think the Chaos Emerald power brought them all here." And Michiru turned back into her normal self, "What do we do?"

Sonic gritted his teeth, "Not "we" "I". I'll have to defeat them all. There's no other way."

"But Sonic-

He turned to Michiru, "I never told you this but, I was responsible for the death of my friend a while back." He clenched his fist, "I don't wanna be responsible for another death."

Michiru gulped, "B-But you couldn't possibly defeat them all. That's suicide. More and more are appearing!"

Sonic grinned, "Heh, I defeated tons of enemies. This is no problem, trust me. Now go and hide, if things get bad, run away!"

Before Michiru could reply, Sonic sped off towards the mob of monsters that appeared to be ever-increasing, as he got close to one he became a blur smashed into the monster's masks causing it to crack and fall over into another. To his left another a creature tried to grab Sonic, but Sonic quickly leapt onto the creature's hand and ran up its arm until he reached its shoulder.

"Hey ugly!" Sonic shouted to one monster and he jumped away as soon as the creature he goaded attacked and smashed its fist on the creature he was previously on. Sonic watched for a moment as the creatures mask cracked and then disintegrated. Sonic's ears pricked and he turned and saw a creature coming closer so Sonic jumped and curled into a ball and went into the ground leaving a hole behind.

Meanwhile, Michiru looked on from the stands of the track grounds, she couldn't stop her hands from trembling. The only thing she saw was a horde of those monsters, it didn't help that Sonic was so small...

"Sonic..." She shook her head, "No...he'll be fine..." She gulped.

She looked at her palm, "I have power...I can help too... but the Emeralds." She wanted to help but during the time she's got to know Sonic, she knows he's very capable. Michiru turned around and began to walk up the stairs heading towards the exit gates.

"Oh my god, what's happening down there!"

Michiru turned and saw on the top of the staircase standing tall, a young man with spiky orange hair wearing a very dated black robe and surprisingly he so easily carried a giant sword as long as his body. Next, to him a very normal looking short and petite young woman wearing a summer dress, and most surprisingly in her hand, she held a cyan Chaos Emerald and it was glowing.

"I dunno but your Hollow pager thing and that rock were reacting to it." The orange-haired boy said as he rested the sword on his shoulder

Michiru stared with her mouth wide open, she rubbed her eyes and then said, "Rukia and Ichigo?"

The duo looked down at Michiru and all of a sudden they looked just as shocked as she was.

"You can see me?" Ichigo said.

Michiru gave them a confused look and said"Um...yeah? Why wouldn't I see you?"

Suddenly, they heard a crash when something had just smashed into the stands and the three of them looked back at the track where they saw a bunch of monsters being knocked across the track.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked, "Who's fighting the Hollows?" He moved closer to get a better look.

Ichigo's question was answered when the monsters started to back away from the centre of the field where they saw Sonic standing in the middle, he curled into a ball and revved up and smashed into one of the monsters and them bounced off of them and hit other nearby monsters knocking them over and cracking their masks.

Michiru noticed the monster that was knocked into the stands slowly getting up, it let out a roar and pounced at Rukia and grabbed her, leapt away to where the other monsters were.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled, then he jumped towards the group of monsters.

"Oh god..." Michiru travelled down the stairs towards the action.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Bleached Chaos

...

Sonic just battered another monster heading his way, making the monster bash against the other monsters nearby. The hedgehog surveyed the situation around him, he felt his chest starting to get heavy. Not even on Mobius had Sonic faced such a predicament: An infinite army of monsters.

"RUKIA!"

Sonic looked up and watched a monster as it soared through the air, it held someone in its hand. Sonic's grimaced and without thinking he dashed and launched himself off a monsters face with his incredible speed flew into the air. Sonic changed into a spiky cannonball and bulldozed into the creatures arm. The monster screeched and released the hostage who plunges through the sky. Sonic kicked off the creature's arm and as a ball swirled around her creating a strong wind slowing them down as they got closer to the ground.

Sonic uncurled once he realized they were close to the ground, and he saw the hostage land with a thump on her behind, the wind still blew so she was trying to push her dress down. Just then, more monsters started to surround them.

"Rukia!"

The monsters were suddenly cleaved in half by the biggest sword Sonic had ever seen, the monsters disintegrated and there stood a human boy, his scowl mirrored Sonic's own, his hair was brighter than foxes fur and his attire made him look like a stand-in from an old samurai movie. He ran past Sonic and towards the girl pushing her skirt down.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah." She answered, the boy turned to Sonic and was about to open his mouth when...

"Sonic!"

The three of them were joined by Michiru

"Ogawa? Is this your pet?" The orange hair boy said

Sonic glared at the orange-haired boy but turned to Michiru, "What is it?"

"Look out!" she pointed towards the track.

Sonic whipped around and saw a blinding light heading his way.

...

Sonic opened his eyes, he felt the ground beneath him and pushed off it. He scanned his surroundings and the first thing he saw was Michiru and the two others from before, and beyond that, he saw the school track but was no abomination lurking in the middle of it.

"Crap...my head"

Sonic watched the human boy from earlier rubbing his head, and approached him"Yo, you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I think so my head still a little-"The boy stopped and looked up at Sonic and immediately pointed while widening his eyes, "Y-Your the talking rat!"

Sonic glared at the teenaged boy and said, "I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog."

"Cut the crap! Hedgehog's don't talk and they don't fight Hollow's either," The boy shouted.

Sonic scowled, "Yeah? Well, the last time I checked you Humans didn't go around finding monsters with huge swords!"

Just then Sonic heard groaning and he saw Michiru and Rukia, pick themselves off the ground, "What happened" Rukia looked around, "It looks like we're still in the track."

"But where is that thing?" Said the boy, "It's gone."

"Let's look at find it," Sonic suggested.

Five minutes late, the group walked across the mysteriously vacant track towards the exit where they reached the school entrance and all of them noticed that the streets were empty as they journeyed down it, there wasn't even a sound of any signs of life in any of the houses.

"Dude, where is everyone?" Sonic asked, "Don't tell me the Chaos Emerald killed everyone in this town."

The boy scowled, "It'd better not."

"Ichigo, try knocking on some doors," Michiru asked.

"Your name is Ichigo? Dude, that sounds lame." Sonic laughed.

Ichigo glared at Sonic, "Yeah?! Like your name is any better, who names their kid after sound waves?"

"Sound waves? Its got to do with speed, you nitwit!" Sonic retorted.

Nitwit? WH-" Ichigo was smacked over the head by Rukia.

"That's enough you two! Yor making noise!" She yelled.

And the group walked towards a house and Michiru went forward and knocked on the door, and after a few seconds later she knocked again but there was no answer. She turned back to the others and said, "Do you think they could be dead?" asked Michiru.

"How could the people be dead if the town is still here?" Asked Sonic.

Rukia coughed getting the attention of the group, "I can sense the Souls of other people and I do sense that there are Souls in this place."

Sonic cracked a smile, "You can sense Souls?"

"I can," Rukia replied, ignoring Sonic's mocking smile"Look there's one now," She pointed to a ghost with a chain hanging off its chest floating by them.

"A ghost?"

"No, its called a Plus." Rukia corrected, "Everyone who dies becomes a Plus before they go to the Afterlife."

"If that's the case," Ichigo started, "could we be in some kind of spiritual dimension if there are ghosts here?"

"Maybe." Rukia said, "Let's keep going."

The group continued to explore the town, and they discovered that Ichigo was on the right track, as there were plenty of ghosts but no people. As they walked Sonic turned to Ichigo and asked him, "So what are you supposed to be? Are you like a Grim Reaper?"

"Sorta." Ichigo replied, "I'm something called a Shinigami, she is too" Ichigo pointed at Rukia, "I have to do her job for her."

"Only because you decided to play hero!" Rukia said, "I would have been perfectly fine if you hadn't butt in."

"What does a Shinigami do?" Michiru asked.

"Our job is to keep the balance of Souls in check, we do this by sending Souls to the Afterlife and fighting those creatures you saw before, they're called Hollows."

"Hollows?" Sonic repeated, "What are they meant to be?"

Rukia's expression darkened, "Hollows were once human souls but they fell into despair and became Hollows, they aim is to eat Souls to feel whole again."

Sonic scowled "Yikes, do they attack humans too?"

Rukia nodded, "Whatever has a Soul."

"I guess that means me then if I even have a Soul," Sonic said.

"You probably do, Sonic." Michiru said, "Hedgehogs don't talk like you."

"A lot of things don't," Sonic replied.

"Hedgehogs aren't blue and they don't fight Hollows either, "Ichigo interrupted, "You must be some kinda weird alien or something."

"Watch who you're calling weird, carrot top," Sonic retorted.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared on the road in front of them and appeared a Hollow but it was smaller, much more humanoid than the others, its arms were replaced by two blade-like appendages and in its chest was the Chaos Emerald from before.

Ichigo reached for his sword, "Is that a Hollow?"

Rukia nodded, "My pager notified me right now."

Ichigo smirked, "Lemme take care of this then."

Ichigo advanced towards the hollow, but it jumped away from Ichigo onto a roof. Ichigo chased it and brought down his sword, the Hollow swung its arm Ichigo clashing with him. Ichigo kicked the Hollow in its abdomen knocking it over and Ichigo sliced the Hollow's arm off as it fell off the roof.

"Not bad, " Sonic said, "how does he swing that thing around?"

"Looks like, He's used to using it," Michiru replied.

"Be careful Ichigo, there are still Pluses around!" Rukia reminded.

The Hollow held up its remaining arm and a red light formed and suddenly a beam obliterated half the house. Michiru yanked Sonic's and dragged him away from the scene fearing he might join the fight.

"Ichigo watch out! That's a cero!" Rukia yelled.

"Yeah?"Ichigo adopted a stance holding his sword in front of him, "It looks like he missed."

"Don't be so cocky, you fool!"

The Hollow stood up and suddenly a new arm burst out of its stump.

"That thing can grow back its limbs!" Sonic shouted he turned to Rukia, "Can Hollow's do that usually?"

"Only the high-level ones can, the Emerald must have combined all those Hollow's into one single Hollow, combing their powers," Rukia answered.

Sonic grimaced, "These Chaos Emeralds make everything worse!"

The Hollow released another cero at Ichigo but Ichigo leapt out of the way just as the beam destroyed the remainder of the house. The Hollow looked up and saw Ichigo land in front of it, and then it swung its blade-like arms at Ichigo who blocked it with his giant sword, and then Ichigo pushed it back and Ichigo stabbed the creature in its face cutting its head in two.

Ichigo exhaled, "It's over..."

He rested this sword on his shoulder, he noticed the Chaos Emerald on its chest glowing.

He stared at it, "This was the thing Rukia had..."

"ICHIGO! GET AWAY FROM IT! It's STILL ALIVE!"

And then the next thing Ichigo knew he was on the floor with the taste of blood in his mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Bleached Chaos

I hope you enjoy this.

...

"ICHIGO!" Shouted Rukia.

As the headless-Hollow stood over Ichigo, suddenly another head burst out of the creature's neck and, the creature growled like a caged animal.

Immediately, Rukia stepped forward but then Michiru grabbed Rukia's arm and, to do that Rukia turned and said to Michiru, "Let go of me, I've got to save him!"

"But there's no way you can fight that thing without your powers!" Michiru protested.

Rukia stopped struggling and replied, "What are we going to do then?"

Immediately, Sonic walked towards the Hollow and pointed at the Hollow, "Hey ugly, you're fighting me so let's do it!"

Sonic jumped and swung his fist at the Hollow, and the Hollow raised its blade-like appendages in an X-shape and, blocked Sonic's attack. The Hollow thrust one of its appendages at Sonic's who noticed it and grabbed the Hollow's forearm and twisted his body around and tossed the Hollow further on the street. Sonic dashed away to meet the Hollow.

Michiru and Rukia glanced at each other, "Now's our chance!" Michiru said, and they both ran over to Ichigo and Rukia fell on his knees and rolled Ichigo on his back. Michiru gasped when she saw a dark moist patch on Ichigo's stomach area, and then Ichigo himself struggling to breathe.

"It'll be fine," and Rukia held her hands out and then a faint light appeared over her palms," its called Kido, its what we use to treat wounds like this," she explained.

Michiru however, was focused on the fight, she watched Sonic dodge the creatures' attacks.

"Is your friend strong enough to beat that thing?"

" I've only seen him fight a couple of times, so I don't know."

Sonic continued to jump and duck at the Hollow's attacks, his eyes followed the creature's movements. Sonic ducked underneath another attack and landed a punch on the Hollow's face stopping the attacks momentarily and, then Sonic curled into a ball and revved up. The creature saw Sonic and opened its mouth and fired a red beam, and Sonic launched himself at that moment, he just missed the beam and then he jumped into the creature knocking into a street lamp.

The blue hedgehog uncurled and, saw that the Hollow wasn't moving. Sonic walked over to it and reached for the emerald, but the Hollow lashed out and, Sonic jumped back to a safe distance.

"You're finished so give up!" Sonic shouted.

The Hollow stood up and the emerald embedded its chest started glowing and a purple light surrounded the creature and then suddenly it vanished into thin air.

"What the...?" Sonic blinked, "It's gone."

"Sonic behind you!" Sonic quickly looked behind him and saw something sharp heading his way, he leapt forwards and rolled forwards.

"Sonic! In front of you!"

Sonic uncurled and then he saw the creature's blade about to make contact with him but it bounced off when it hit Sonic and then it vanished again and reappeared a safe distance away from him.

"Good thing I used the Insta-shield in time, " Sonic muttered.

Sonic pointed at the creature, "Don't get cocky because the Chaos Emerald made you a little faster, I can move fast as well!"

"Sonic wait, it's using the Chaos Emerald to move through space!" Shouted Michiru, "I can feel the Chaos Emerald whenever it does it!"

Sonic glared at the creature, "That explains a lot."

Suddenly, the Hollow started reappearing and disappearing around Sonic. Sonic saw the Hollow closing in on him, and he reacted by rolling into a ball and he managed to collide into the Hollow knocking it towards the ground, Sonic grabbed the emerald and tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge, the Hollow teleported and was a safe distance once again.

"I can see you're moves, teleportation or not," Sonic said.

Sonic glared at the Hollow, he couldn't let this go on forever, it was time for him to end this...

Sonic turned around and ran back up the street.

Michiru, Rukia and the even the Hollow were confused when they saw this.

"Where did he go?" Michiru asked.

"Maybe he's giving up, its no surprise...I haven't heard of a Hollow that can grow back its head." Rukia said.

Michiru shook her head, "It doesn't seem like him to run away... besides he wouldn't leave us."

The Hollow roared as if in triumph and then started walking towards the girls, suddenly a blue blur smashed into the Hollow leaving a gaping hole in its chest where the emerald was. The Hollow looked down at the hole.

"Hey, whaddya know this place is full of ghosts," said Sonic holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Sonic!" Michiru shouted, "Where did you go!"

Sonic smirked, "To get some speed, that's all. I only went to the next town, it was more than enough to take out this loser."

Rukia's rose an eyebrow, "I don't believe it, you were only gone for a few seconds, no one's that fast."

"Believe it, sister," Sonic winked.

Just then the Hollow started to shake and, all of a sudden it exploded scattering body parts flying everywhere. Sonic ducked under a leg and when he saw it hit the road, it instantly turned into dust.

"What just happened?" Asked Michiru.

"The Chaos Emerald was too much for it, and can't maintain the power it got from the Emerald without it, so it blew up," Sonic said, "I'm just guessing though."

Sonic walked to the girls and Ichigo. Sonic looked down at Ichigo and said, "Is that kid gonna be alright?"

"I healed his wound, he'll live," Rukia said.

"That's good," Sonic looked back at the Chaos Emerald, "finally the fourth emerald."

"That means you can start looking for the other ones too," Michiru said.

Sonic nodded, "First things first, how do we get outta this weird dimension? I don't even know how we got here."

"When we got here I sensed some Chaos Emerald energy when we got there so I think the Chaos Emerald warped us here," Michiru explained.

"Does that mean we're stuck?" Rukia asked.

Michiru shrugged, "Maybe, unless I can do what that creature did and move us through space and, back to the real Karakura Town."

Give it a shot," Sonic handed Michiru the Chaos Emerald.

Michiru held the Chaos Emerald with two hands and closed her eyes. Seconds later the emerald in her hand started to glow then a light flashed they were all taken with it.

...

A bright light flashed somewhere in a dark empty hall and, left behind by the light was Sonic, Michiru, Rukia and Ichigo.

"Where are we?" Sonic asked, "I don't recognize this place."

"Well, of course, its pitch black," Rukia replied.

"I can see fine, us hedgehogs can see in the dark you know. I just don't recognize the location" Sonic explained, and as he explained it he heard his voice come back to him, "Hm?"

"It sounds like we're in a sports hall," Michiru said, "Sonic, see if you can find a light switch."

A minute later, the lights came and the group saw that they were in a massive hall with floodlights glaring down at them. Sonic saw a pair of doors near the light switches and he turned back to Michiru and the others and shouted,

"I'm gonna check if it's safe!" And then Sonic disappeared out the doors.

"Does that mean we made it back?" Rukia felt something brush against her leg, she looked down and there Ichigo opened his eyes.

"Rukia?" The orange-haired teenager sat up but he fell back down as pain shot through his stomach, "Ahh!"

"Idiot, don't move so much you'll open your wounds." Rukia scolded.

Ichigo sat back"What happened? Where's that, Hollow?'

"Sonic defeated it," Rukia said.

Ichigo blinked, "Really? That blue thing killed a Hollow?"

"Yup, I find it hard to believe as well," Rukia replied

"So, where are we now?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged, "In a hall of sorts, it looks a bit like ours for P.E. What do you think Michiru?"

Michiru shrugged," Hopefully we get to go home at some point." the brunet paused when she saw that Ichigo was awake and she said, "Ichigo, are you feeling okay now?"

"Sorta, it still hurts though."

Suddenly the door opened and Sonic came through, "We're back in our world, I saw people outside!"

Michiru stood up and she was joined by Rukia and Ichigo

Ichigo "Finally, we can lea-AH!" Ichigo fell back down, "Crap..."

"Idiot! Don't move so much or you'll open your wounds!" Rukia scolded.

"I'll help you Ichigo," and Michiru scooped Ichigo up in her arms, "Wow, you're light. Do you lose weight when you're a Shinigami?" Michiru smiled.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Rukia were just stared at Michiru with open mouths.

"Hey, dudes,"

Sonic stood in front of them with a grin on his face, "Can you keep a secret?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Sonic!"

Sonic groaned as he opened his eyes to Michiru shaking him. "What? Can't you see I'm busy... "

"This is important, you got to wake up!" Michiru scooped the half-asleep hedgehog up in her arm and rushed to the classroom window," See?! "

Sonic jumped onto his feet when he saw a legion of Hollows decending from the sky.

"What the heck?!" He turned to Michiru, " When did this happen?! "

" Just now! I just looked out the window and saw lots of those things appearing! "

Sonic slid open the window and stepped out, Michiru grabbed his arm, stopping him " Sonic wait! What if people see you? "

Sonic shrugged," There won't be people to see if we don't stop em! "

Sonic accerated out of the school leaving a cloud of dust behind and confused students.

Sonic sped into town glancing around around at the towns people who wearn't alarmed at all by the Hollow invasion.

"Unless they can't see them! In that case... "

Sonic took a sharp left towards a building and ran up and he stopped on the roof and observed the Hollows. They didn't appear to be moving towards any of the humans nearby, actually...the Hollows were floating around in specfic directions as if they were aiming for someone in particular. Sonic recalled that monster slaying pair he and Michiru met a week ago, and they mentioned that they specially deal with those creatures. The only thing Sonic knew is that Hollows eat Souls but they wearn't going after everyone like he thought they would.

" I wish I knew what made them tick. " Sonic commented.

There was a light thud, Sonic turned to see Michiru laying on the floor on the floor holding her phone.

" Took you long enough, " Sonic said.

Michiru stood up " You ran ahead so I didn't know where you were, Omni was kind enough to bring me here. Why are you up here? "

" To find out what the deal with these masked freaks are, they're not going after the people like I thought. " Sonic watched the Hollows, " They're attracted to Souls so whats the deal? There are plenty of Souls to go around "

" Maybe they need to be tasty? " Michiru shurgged.

Sonic opened his mouth to retort but closed it when the roof started shaking and he heard footsteps and, in the distance the biggest Chaos Creature Sonic had ever seen had just appeared out of nowhere next to one of Karakura's tower blocks.

" Don't tell me that thing is a Chaos-Creature. "

Michiru nodded, " It is. And its energy level is enorumous! "

The creature began to walk causing the everything to sake with every step, clearly not concerned with who or what it was stepping on. Sonic was concerned when his ears picked up people scream

" Where did that thing come from? " Michiru asked

" It doesn't matter, we gotta defeat it, yo Omni take us to it! "

" Sonic wait! " Michiru shouted.

The Omni-Viewer transported the both of them to the tower block and Sonic jumped at the creature and curled as he colided with the creature but Sonic bounced off the creatures body, so he tried again but the creature wasn't effected by his attacks.

Sonic landed back on the roof,

" I don't get it, my spin attack isn't working. "

Michiru rushed to Sonic's side "I was trying to tell you, that thing is a walking powerhouse , and it could probably use it better than a normal Chaos-Creature so normal attacks proably won't work. "

" So what do we do then? "

" If we had the Emeralds... I could try and neutrliaze the energy, " Michiru suggested.

" Use Omni to get the Emeralds and do neutralize it, I'll try and keep it busy."

Michiru flipped open her phone and said " Omni, take me to my home. " and then the light from her phone shone on and transported her.

The giant noticed Sonic who grinned and said,

" Yo ugly! Let's go a few rounds! "

...

Michiru arrived back into her bedroom, she went to her drawer where at the bottom was one of the Chaos Emeralds which she , she dug it out and she felt that its energy. If she was going to transform, she would have to do it now.

" Michiru? "

Michiru dropped the Emerald in surprise, she turned around and at the door was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes simialr to Michiru. She wore suit that looked like it was for buisness.

" M-Mum? You're back? "

The older woman looked suspcious, " That's right...They gave your father and I time off work, " she looked down at the now fading Emerald on the floor, " What's that? It looks expencive. "

Michiru put the Emerald in her skirt pocket, " It was uh i gift from my...boyfriend, he's in a band. "

" And he got that? He must be very good, you should introduce him."

Michiru nodded quickly and picked the Emerald up and stuffed it in her skirt pocket, " Yeah I will, I have to go, so um... "

Suddenly, there was a roar from outside the house, Michiru ran to the window, there was a bunch of Hollow's nearing the house. Michiru gasped, they must of felt the emeralds power, how could she be so stupid!

" Michiru? "

Michiru turned to her mum with look of horror on her face which unnerved her mother.

" Mum! Who's in the house right now! "

" Its just me, your father and everyone else went out to the town center, why? "

" Oh no! " Michiru cried confusing her mother even more but before her mother could ask, Michiru said, " Mum! Don't leave the house, please! I'll explain everything later, just don't leave! "

Michiru opened her window as far as it would go, and she noticed more Hollow's getting closer to the house. Michiru gulped, it looks like she was going to have to take a note out of Sonic's book. She jumped out of the window and landed in front of the Hollow.

" Oh shit " She gasped as the Hollow's approach her slowly like predetors cornering their pray. Michiru took several deep breaths trying to force herself to calm down so she could think stright. Sonic wasn't here to bail her out, this meant she had to do something herself or everyone she knows will be dead.

Michiru fearfully closed her eyes and she charged at the Hollows pushing them back with her abnormal strength. The Hollows stood up and once again charged, terrified, Michiru slapped one toppling it into the others like dominos and, cracking their masks in the process.

" I did it... "

" Michiru! You gotta head back and help Sonic! " cried the Omni-Viewer and Michiru nodded, and she vanished in a white light.

...

Sonic leapt over a ball of energy that destroyed a piece of the roof. The creature fired another shot at Sonic who this time stayed put and just by vibrating a barrier formed around his fist, deflecting it back at the creature's body making it roar.

" That looks like it does the trick, " Sonic smirked while batting back several energy blasts at the creature.

Then a white light appeared near Sonic and Michiru came through it.

" Took you long enough, you have it right?, "

Michiru nodded" but my mum came back early and saw with me with the Emeralds. "

Sonic looked at her surprised, " That doesn't sound good, how much did you tell her? "

" Nothing...yet. Anyway lets hurry up at defeat this thing, my familiy are somewherein town " Michiru transformed catching the creatures attention with her energy, the creature reached to grab her, Sonic was ready to attack.

" Sonic wait! I can only neutralize it if make contact with it, and this way its only focused on me"

Sonic stopped in his tracks and watched in antispation as the creature pick Michiru up and then it opened what looked like a mouth of some sorts and then tossed Michiru in like a snack and swallowed her.

" MICHIRU! " Sonic screamed.

Furious, Sonic curled and propelled himself into the Chaos-Creature barrageing it with spin attacks . In the midst of his attack the creature annoyed by Sonic's attempts swatted him away knocking him off the building.

" Michiru! NO! It won't end like this...RRRAAHHGG!"

Suddenly, Sonic's blue fur turned bright yellow, his spines stood upward eyes turned into twisting red spirals and stars twinkled around his body.

With an nasty smile on his face, Sonic in his new form blasted off into the sky and saw the Chaos-Creature, " Its time to destroy! " Sonic fired a yellow blast from his eyes causing an explosion around the creature, Super Sonic continued to fire into the smoke.

Then beam of energy shot out the smoke and hit Super Sonic knocking him back several feet into the air, when he gained control of himself, Super Sonic felt pain on his belly where there was a burn mark, " That's new, I'm hurt " Super Sonic rocketed at the creature quickly dodging its beams and as the creature shot them. Once he got near the creature he fired his laser point blank causing another explsion that blew Sonic away

Sonic grew even angrier, " You have too much energy, I'll have to fix that. "

Super Sonic released a green mist from his body and the mist surrounded the Chaos-Creature and began to drain away its energy. Super Sonic laughed like a mad man as the energy from the Chaos-Creature filled him, but the creatures hand whacked him, sending him to the ground.

Super Sonic emerged from the ground with more bruises " How can I the great Super Sonic be losing! " He panted, " Impossible... only have a little of energy bit before that stupid hedgehog takes over... I better make this count."

Super Sonic flew up to the Chaos-Creatures and made his way into its body and began his assult there by firing his lazer from within its body. The creaturned moaned in pain and while it did that, it leaned over the building and spat Michiru out into the pavement.

Super Sonic burst out from the creature as it was disintergrating, he landed back on the roof trying to catch his breath.

" I need...energy... " Super Sonic saw Michiru unconcious on the floor and said, " She has a lot of energy, I'll just... " Suddenly Super Sonic froze in place, and then he felt like he was losing control of his body.

" Ughh! W-What's going on! " He sunk to his knees holding his head trying to resist " No its that blasted hedgehog...he's... he's...trying to take over... " Super Sonic punched floor in frustration, " Your lucky I'm weak you little fool! Just you wait...AHH! " and then Sonic's fur returned its blue state and his eyes returned to being green.

Sonic fell on his knees exasuted from the sturggle " I was lucky Super Sonic ran out of energy before he could do anything else...' " he saw Michiru gently shook her, " Michiru wake up bud! Michiru! "

Eventually Michiru opened her eyes

"Michiru...thank goodness your okay"

" Sonic? You sweating and your hurt "

Sonic wiped the sweat on his glove, " Its nothing I just got roughed up a little. By the way did you plan to get eaten? "

" I needed to get close, it was easier to control the energy from the inside, but i was forced out when this yellow bullet hit me. "

" That was me, sorry about that, I just lost it when I that thing ate you...when I get strssed I become Super Sonic and when I become Super Sonic I go crazy. " Sonic fianlly looked up at Michiru and said with no snark or sarcasm," I'm sorry. "

" Its alright you told me about this before, " Michiru said warmly, " It seems like that killed the creature though

Sonic yawned, "Yeah... Super Sonic also tired me out too.. "

Just then Michiru sunk to her knees and started couhing, Sonic rushed to her side, " What's wrong? "

Michiru clunched her chest, " I-I dno't know... I feel sick... "

Then Michiru spat out what looked like a purple Chaos Emerald.

Sonic stared bewildered ," Don't tell me that's the Emerald you took with you? "

" Its in my pocket," Michiru coughed.

It didn't end there though, the purple Emerald glowed white and then the emeralds shape turned into humanoid shape, once the glow wore off Sonic and Michiru were horrified to see teenaged girl who looked extactly like Michiru except her hair was slightly darker and her eyes were gold, but everything even down to her school uniform was the same.

" Alright this is new, " Sonic commented.

The Michiru lookalike focused with on Sonic intriuged and said, " Your the Mobian that weakened me earlier. " and then at Michiru," and your the human I ate. "

Sonic observed the newcomer carefully, its was not the first time that Sonic met a clone of someone only this time it wasn't made of metal and bent on destroying him. Of course it was still bad metal or not, it was a Chaos Emerald a moment ago and now its a human being.

" Oi, Who are you and why did you come from Michiru?"

The girl's face remained, " Who am I? My name is Yami and I am the creature that emerged from the Chaos Emeralds back on your world, Sonic. "

Sonic scowled," How'd you know my name? "

" Oh I know a lot about you Sonic, your the great hero of Mobius, you and your little friends saved it countless times. You're so well known. "

" I'm flattered. So do you mind telling how a Chaos Emeralds turns into a human? "

Yami chuckled, " It would take too long and since I have a body now, I'm running on a tight schedual, and the first thing i need to do is kill you Sonic. " Yami put out her hand and a ball of energy formed on it," By killing you now, you won't interfere with my plans later. "

Sonic grimaced, he was far too tired to fight or even move.

" No! " Michiru stood in front of Sonic with her arms out, " If you want to to him, you have to get through me. "

," . You don't have enough power to defeat me, little girl," The clone sneered.

" Oh yeah? " Michiru transformed into her golden form and Yamu just continued to smirk unphased by Michiru's power-up.

" You can draw energy from the Emeralds, your ability would be troublesome if I wasn't able to do it too. " The enery ball got bigger, and Michiru could feel something like a weight pressing down on her, " You can feel it can't you? This is pure Chaos-Energy from my own body and with it I can destroy this entire town easily. "

Michiru started to look nervous much to her clones amusement.

" I'll tell you what, if you two agree gather the rest of the Chaos Emeralds for me I'll let you live. "

" Dream on, " Sonic snapped, " We don't even know where they are. "

" Wrong answer " And then the lookalike released the enerby ball that hit and consumed both Sonic and Michiru in another explosion.

The smoke cleared and Sonic was unharmed but Michiru was laying on the floor.

" That's just a warning . "

" You monster! " He forced himself to stand up and check on Michiru.

"Did you..."

" Relax Hedgehog, she actually stopped my attack by drawing enough power from the Emerald to stop my attack, but she drew so much that her poor little body couldn't take it. " The clone smiled wickedly, " Maybe she isn't so useless after all. "

" I'll tell you what, lets play a game. Whoever collects the Chaos Emeralds first is the winner and the winner gets to change the world to what they want with the Emeralds power. "

" Game on! " Sonic shouted.

Then instantly she dissapered leaving Sonic with an unconcious Michiru. Sonic got out Michiru's phone and said,

" Omni, we're going to Mobius now. "

End of Part 11


	12. Chapter 12

...

" Sonic! " Whilst carrying Michiru in his arms, Sonic arrived in the main room of the Control Centre where Amy Rose happened to be, she ran towards Sonic and noticed he was out of breath, she crouched down and said

"What happened? You look terrible! "

Sonic placed Michiru on a nearby chair, and " We got trouble. Get the others now." he ordered to Amy and about ten minutes later, the other Freedom Fighters entered the room and were surprised to see Sonic looking worse for wear.

Knuckles folded his arms" What happened, Sonic? Was it that Chaos Creature? "

" It was, and unless we gather the Emeralds, she's gonna destroy Michiru's world. " Sonic pointed to Michiru sleeping peacefully on the chair.

" She? " Said, Amy.

Sonic nodded, " The Chaos Creature, somehow managed to get the same body as Michiru's. "

"What! " They all shouted.

" Like an exact clone? How can that be possible? " Porker asked.

Sonic shrugged. " Long story short, a new bad guy showed up, wants the Chaos Emeralds and we need to stop her. "

" How much of a threat is she now? " Amy asked.

Sonic paused to think. " Well... I'm just guessing here but, not even Super Sonic could stop her. "

Everybody gasped. " What?! "

"It's worse than that maniac!? How can you be sure!? " shouted Knuckles

" Well I transformed and I was exhausted meaning Super Sonic had a hard time, " Sonic pointed to his bruises he gained from Super Sonic's fight. " But the creature escaped into Michiru somehow and now that it has a body it has a few new powers: like the power to level an entire city with her energy. "

Knuckles just got angrier when he heard that. " So everyone in the human world is just going to lose their lives needlessly?!"

Sonic just as frustrated squared up to Knuckles. " Cool it Knuckles! With the Emerald Radar we can track them easily and with the Omni-Viewer can go anywhere. All we need to do is get the Emeralds before she does!"

" Idiot! " Knuckles yelled, " You just said she has the power to level an entire city, what can we do against that!? We could barely stop Super Sonic! '

" We use the Control Emerald to drain her power, it doesn't matter if the user has all seven as long as we have the Control Emerald, we got this! "

" But- "

Enough you two!" Amy came and pushed them away from each other." We need to keep a cool head if we're going to get through this! "

"Don't sweat it guys! I've finished the Emerald Radar, we can find out where exactly the Chaos Emeralds," said Porker.

Five minutes later everyone was gathered around the Kintobor Computer where Porker was explaining his latest invention: The Chaos Emerald Radar.

" This a map of our dimension and we're here, " Porker pointed at a blue dot on-screen with smaller dots around it, " and around here are the different dimensions around Mobius, like the Speical Zone. " The screen shifted to other dots and Porker zoomed into another blue planet with several large dots around, and, " This is Earth and on its dimension, there are three Chaos Emeralds "

Sonic stared at the blinking dots confused," Why are there several dimensions around Earth? "

" I was looking into it with Omni earlier and we managed to get some visuals for where the Chaos Emeralds are. ' Porker explained. Then the screen visuals changed to a very poor and desolate location containing humans, some dressed in some traditional clothing while others were dressed in rags barely making a living. There was no technology, it was like looking into a different time than another dimension.

" According to The Omni-Viewer, this place is the Afterlife or commonly known as the Soul Society," said Porker. The screen kept showing different images of the Soul Society, it was appalling, especially when they saw the children on the streets without parents. Sonic and the others stared appalled at the sight.

Amy gasped. " That looks terrible. " She said.

" You can say that again, " said Knuckles.

" This is almost as bad as Robotnik in charge," said Sonic.

Porker continued, " Omni managed to pinpoint the exact location of each Chaos Emerald and they're all located on the outskirts of some human village, so I don't think it will be so hard to get them. "

" Then what are we waiting for? " asked Sonic.

" Well, the problem comes with going there. I said before that the Soul Society has its own rules allowing only the dead to go there, I discovered that something about the atmosphere makes it impossible for those who are alive to even move. "

" That is a problem, any idea what's in the atmosphere? "

Porker shook his head, " No, sorry Sonic. "

" Wait! " Cried Amy, " I know someone who can help! '

" Who? " Everyone looked at Amy.

" The Eternity Ring. He can transport us anywhere, he might be able to help. "

" The what? "

And Amy explained to the group about the time she and Tekno the Canary journeyed to Snowcap Mountain Zone a while ago and ventured into different worlds and planets, and were met with different situations. They even saw how life on Mobius began, even Sonic had to admit that he was impressed by this.

" It sounds like you guys had a blast, we need to and find this Ring, it sounds like he can help us. " Sonic declared.

Amy nodded," We found him on Snowcap Mountain, if we go soon, we'll be able to go to the Soul Society and get those Emeralds back. "

" Now hold it there Amy, " Sonic raised one hand, " I hate to say it but we can't all go to the Soul Society, you dudes need to stay behind and keep an eye on Mobius. Robotnik has been off the map for a while, we need to keep our guard up. "

" What! Sonic don't tell us you're going alone! " Shouted Tails," We'll be stronger as a team! "

" Well I never said I was going alone, right Knuckles? " Sonic smirked at Knuckles who was caught off guard by Sonic's last-minute invitation.

"Me? Why me?"

" Oh c'mon, I can tell you've been itching for a fight? Sonic paused and his grin was replaced with a frown." And... I don't want there to be any casualties this time. So what do you think? "

Knuckles simply nodded. " You can count on me. " Sonic smiled back.

" Then it's settled. Knuckles and I will head to this place and kick that creatures butt. "

" Don't forget about me. "

Then Michiru joined Sonic and Knuckles.

Michiru rubbed her eyes and yawned." I'm coming too. "

Amy walked to her and tried to push her back into the other room where she was resting, " You still need to rest by the sounds of it. "

Now awake Michiru resisted Amy." No really! I want to go, it's my world that's in danger and I want to do something about it. "

Sonic shook his head."No. This is our problem now. "

" Sonic's right, you should go home. " Knuckles said.

" But I want to help! I helped Sonic in the past, we would probably be dead if it wasn't for my ability! " Michiru shouted.

Sonic sighed. " I know your ability is useful, but you haven't got enough experience to fight alongside us. "

"...but with my ability, we could stand a better chance!" Michiru argued. " I can sense how much power she has! If I can force my body to take in more chaos energy we may have a chance of beating her! I stopped her energy blast that could destroy an entire city just by absorbing enough chaos energy to stop it, I can help you guys! "

Sonic folded his arms and looked right at Michiru. " Are you sure about this? You could seriously die? "

Michiru face grew serious. " I know but if I just stand aside while I can do something, I won't be able to look at myself in the mirror again. "

Sonic glanced at Knuckles who shrugged back at him. Sonic sighed for the second time and said, " Fine, but we're going to have to train you first. "

" Thank you Sonic. " Michiru bowed her head.

Knuckles nodded in agreement," Right, but how long do we have until that thing makes a move? "

Sonic turned to Porker. " Porker can you track her energy with the radar? "

Porker nodded, " I can, I don't know how long it will take though... "

"Great. Now all we have to do is explain this to your parents," said Sonic to Michiru.

" I'll take care of that. "

...


	13. Chapter 13

...

After resting for a little while, Sonic returned to Earth with Michiru with the impossible task of somehow convincing Michiru's parents to let her come along on a trip to save the world from another maniac. Sonic had instructed the Omni-Viewer to drop them inside Michiru's home to avoid the trouble of Sonic being seen in public.

Sonic and Michiru emerged from the Omni-Viewer and into Michiru's home

"See? Didn't I tell you it was faster? " said Sonic. He watched Michiru dusting herself off the ground.

"That wasn't my concern, there might have been someone in the house," Michiru replied.

Sonic shrugged. " Omni would have told us and I bet your aunt and uncle are asleep anyway." Sonic glanced at the window seeing that it was dark outside. " See? You're fine. They're probably asleep."

" That's not the problem. Besides what am I going to tell someone if they see me? "

"Tell em' about that boyfriend of yours. "

Michiru face turned pink. " W-What am I going to tell them?"

Sonic shrugged and smirked at her. "Use your imagination, that guy is like a wall." Sonic laughed as Michiru face scrunched up. " Anyway we need to tell them about your proposal to save the world, so maybe them catching us will make things easier."

"Michiru?"

Both Sonic and Michiru turned around and were faced with the shocked expression of both of Michiru's parents who stood at the kitchen door. Michiru gulped and tried to smile.

" Hi, mum, dad."

Both of their eyes moved towards Sonic who stared back at them before raising one hand, " Sup."

Just then Michiru's mother collapsed on the ground with a thud.

" Honey!"

" Mum!" Michiru joined her father in trying to wake her up.

Sonic sighed. "Oh boy."

About ten minutes thankfully Michiru's mother woke up and was now huddling with Michiru's father. After Michiru tried to explain to her parents what was going on, and it wasn't going well at first but Michiru managed to control the situation. Thinking it was a good idea not to speak, Sonic sat on the table watching everything play out.

Michiru's father sighed, the situation was confusing him the more Michiru told him. " So let me get this straight... about two months ago you found a rock called a Chaos Emerald and it gave you abnormal strength which helped you fight against these...monsters "

"Yup," said Michiru

" Okay and... " Michiru's father looked at Sonic with unease. " Your friend here is actually from another planet where the monsters came from? "

"Yup"

" And now there is an evil clone of yourself that wants the rest of these...Chaos Emeralds and, if she gets all of them we're all doomed? "

"Yup."

" Right. So now you want to join your friend to save the world from this evil clone? "

Michiru smiled and nodded. " Yes, please dad can I go? "

"No!" He shouted. " I don't care how crazy this sounds, my daughter isn't going to get herself killed needlessly in some alien war!"

Michiru's face fell. " But dad-"

"No buts!" He pointed straight at Sonic. " This is his problem, not yours. "

"He's right Michiru, you shouldn't be throwing your life away like this." her mother said.

"That's what I tried to tell her," Sonic said getting the attention of Michiru's parents.

"What? I thought you wanted her to join you? " Michiru's dad said.

Sonic shook his head and said, " We already have a plan, but she's convinced that she'd be able to help. I mean to be fair she probably could give us the edge but..." Sonic shrugged. "It's too hard to tell and besides your not a fighter."

"I helped you fight all those Chaos-Creatures didn't I?" Michiru replied.

"That's different. You could die, what would your friends and family think?" said Sonic.

"We're all going to die at this rate so what does it matter?" she continued. "I can help, with my ability we can stand a better chance! I can sense Yami's power, I know how strong she is and I know that neither you or Knuckles alone would be a match for her! If you guys go along by yourselves it will be a suicide mission."

"Michiru." said her father, she turned to her dad who had a small smile on his face. "You've grown up." He paused and then said, "You should go."

"What!?" shouted both Sonic and Michiru and her mother

Sonic marched up to Michiru's dad face and said, "Has your brain gone on holiday? What are you thinking!?"

"I would like to know too!" Michiru's mother shouted.

"I know this is all crazy, but I've never seen Michiru feel so strongly about something before. She isn't even bargaining her own life. I think we should let her go if she can do something about the world ending."

"Idiot!" Michiru's mum shouted grabbing his collar." Your daughter could die!"

"But we're all gonna die by the sounds of it, but our daughter will decrease the chances of that, so I think we should let her go if she wants too."

Michiru embraced her father and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, daddy."

Before her mother could protest Michiru said." Mum, I'll prove that I can take care of myself." And then she lifted both her mother and parents with one arm each, her mother's eyes almost popped out of her head." See? I'll be fine. Not to mention Sonic's going to protect me."

Sonic sighed."This is dumb."

"He may look cute but he packs a punch." She winked at Sonic who glared back at her.

...

The next morning Sonic went back to Mobius while Michiru was in school and, there Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters began their search for the Eternity Ring on Snowcap Mountain. It didn't take very long considering the Omni-Viewer knew where it was. Amy warned everyone to dress warm considering they were going up a mountain peak, so they spent a bit of time dressing up for that and soon after that they all left for the Snowcap Mountain Zone.

Sonic and the rest of Freedom Fighters came through the Omni-viewer and into a blanket of snow.

"Here we are," Amy said.

Sonic and the others looked around at the snowy mountainous region and, to him didn't it seem like anything could live here, even a supposed supreme being.

" Where is here? There's nothing here." said Sonic." It looks like the only thing we're gonna find here is the flu."

"Sonic' right. " Porker said." Who in their right mind would want to live all the way here?"

"There is an energy signature nearby." said the Omni-Viewer from Sonic's watch.

"Can we go then? It's freezing!" cried Tails.

And then the group moved in the direction of the energy signatures. They reached a cliff edge which is where they stopped, they scanned the area. Suddenly a giant ring-shaped old stone with a shining golden face floated up from the beneath the cliff edge and loomed over the group.

"Welcome back Amy Rose and greetings Freedom Fighters. I am the Ring Of Eternity, the spirit of the planet Mobius itself. I know everything."

Amy stepped forward. "Hello again, can you help us stop a Chaos-filled maniac?"

"I can, but from what I understand only three of you are going and, it seems your third member is back on Earth."

"He wasn't kidding about knowing everything," said Sonic.

The ring continued, "I can send you to the human Afterlife but, neither Sonic, Knuckles and Michiru are strong enough to fight against this new foe even with Michiru's gift to control chaos energy."

"So what do we do?" asked Knuckles.

"To survive in the Soul Society you will need to be able to detect the presence of others, not with your five senses but the sixth."

Sonic scratched his head."Huh? Like a psychic?"

"Yes, but in the human world, they call them being spiritually aware which means being able to see supernatural phenomena. You should be familiar with this Sonic since you fought creatures that only spiritually aware people can see." The ring looked at Knuckles."You've encountered ghosts as well during your journey to get a new Master Emerald.

Knuckles nodded. "I remember that the spirit of the heard who's spirits remained on the floating island but, does that have to do with our sixth sense since we're using our eyes to see where the ghosts are?"

"It just means you two are eligible for this but you will need to be able to use your sixth sense because the battles you two will be apart off will be unlike your fights against Robotnik." The ring explained. Then the Eternity Rings face changed to show two swordsmen wearing black and clashing with one another in a fierce battle, it was so fast that even Sonic had a hard time keeping up with them.

"Wait are those the grim reaper guys? I didn't know they all had swords..." said Sonic.

"As you can see, these types of battles are fought with energy from their Souls rather than physical strength.

"How can we fight like that? I don't how to use my...Soul energy or whatever" said Sonic.

"I know, but with my power, I'll just awaken your ability to use it, but it's up to you to learn how to control it." Then the Ring Of Eternity's face returned and said, "Now stay still." Then two beams golden light shone on both Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic's shut his eyes."This is weird, I can feel all of you guys, it's like your all small flames and I can feel your heat."

"It's up to you to learn how to utilize your spiritual power, but for you, two its easier to accomplish than the normal person." The Ring explained, "With this, you'll certainly be able to defeat that Chaos-Creature. "

"Wait! Do you know where she is right now? Porker wasn't able to find out where she was exactly."

The ring replied, "As we speak, she is trying to find the exact locations of the Emeralds. While she has a better sense of the Emeralds she doesn't know where they are, so getting them back should be easier."

Sonic nodded."We still gotta confront her, you know everything right? So what are our chances?" Sonic asked.

"As you are...she'll kill you all. However, if Michiru can learn to use the power of the Emeralds, you stand a chance along with using the control emerald to sap her strength away."

"But doesn't she have a human body? that means she can't enter the Afterlife right?" shouted Sonic, "I thought that there was something in the air that doesn't let people with living bodies enter?"

"Truthfully, I don't know about that; but she doesn't know where the Emeralds are yet. " The Eternity Ring replied.

"So much for knowing everything." Sonic muttered."So how long do we have to train?"

"I can foresee that you have one month until she starts getting impatient. Also, make sure you bring Michiru so she can have the same abilities as you."

Sonic turned to the rest of the Freedom Fighters and said, "We got a lot of work to do guys."

...

"


	14. Chapter 14

A day after Sonic and the others returned from the mountains, they decided to get right to work with preparation for their next big mission, so they retrieved Michiru from the earth and decided to get right to training but there was one problem...

"How are we gonna train?" Sonic asked.

Sonic, Michiru and the rest of the Freedom Fighters were gathered in the main room of the control tower, they wanted to start training but they didn't have any ideas how to train to fight like a Shinigami.

Sonic looked around at everyone hoping for any suggestions but no one said anything.

"How do you guys usually prepare for this sort of thing?" asked Michiru.

"We come up with plans but our missions are usually break-ins, not a full-scale battle like this" Amy explained."The closest thing to this was our battle against Super Sonic who we stood no chance against."

Sonic nodded."It wasn't just us, the Chaotix Crew and especially the Omni-Viewer, with their help we managed to save Mobius from Super Sonic and bring in Robotnik. This is different from all of that because we don't know anything about our new enemy to plan against her."

"So what are going to do?" Tails asked.

"I got an idea!" Porker announced, He ran into one of the spare rooms and then a few seconds later, the group heard clanging sounds from the room, as well as the sounds of things being moved around and falling. The door opened and Porker emerged holding a remote control of sorts and, behind him was a figure.

"Everyone meet secret project!"

Porker stepped aside and pressed a button and then a robotic version of Sonic walked out and stopped next to Porker.

"Mettalix!" shouted the Freedom Fighters.

The Freedom Fighters all glared at the Mettalix ready to attack, but Porker stood in front of the Mettlaix forcing Sonic to stop his attack.

"Out of the way Porker!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic wait this isn't the same Mettalix its a clone! " Porker shouted. Sonic looked confused, so Porker explained."This is just a clone that I created from some blueprints I found in Robotin's old bases as well as my experience on Little Planet."

Sonic scratched his head."Why'd you make a clone of a Mettalix?"

Porker answered him."After the whole ordeal with the other Chaos-Creature and Super Sonic, I thought we needed an extra hand so using what I knew about the Mettalix and some old blueprints, I created this to help us."

"How do we know it's not gonna kill us?" asked Knuckles suspicious.

"Its purely for combat purposes nothing else. It's nowhere near as intelligent as the original." Porker stated, "Its just extra muscle and I'm in control of it." He waved around the remote.

"Right." Sonic said, "So how is this Mettalix copy gonna help us?"

"Well, it a combat robot which means you guys can use it to train, I don't know about the spiritual stuff but you can at least get stronger physically. It's as tough as the original Metalix meaning it could be you in a fight." Porker said looking at Sonic.

Sonic chuckled, "I've gotten a lot of tougher since my fight with the first Metalix."

"It's true. It could beat you in a fight." Then Porker clicked his fingers in realization,"Wait, why don't you fight it, to see if it is? I haven't tested it yet."

Sonic nodded in agreement."Let's try it out, but let's fight somewhere away from Emerald Hill so that the villagers won't find out and freak out."

...

The group moved north until they reached the Frozen Zone, a zone kept in perpetual winter and because of this, no one lives here which makes it perfect for battle. The Freedom Fighters stood on top of a hill and watched Sonic and the Mettalix clone at the bottom of the hill staring each other down.

"What's with you guys and cold lonely places." Whined Michiru. She rubbed her arms underneath her thick coat."If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have worn a skirt!"

"As long as you're with us, you'll get used to it," Amy reassured, patting her on the arm.

Michiru looked down at the bottom of the hill at Sonic and the Mettalix, "That's crazy that there's a robot that looks exactly like Sonic. When was the first time he fought one?"

"It was a long time ago." Amy said, "but Sonic wasn't able to defeat him with normal means."

"There was another Sonic robot back on the floating island." Knuckles added, "He wasn't able to defeat that with normal means either."

Michiru looked nervous, "Does that mean he won't win?"

"Well if he doesn't, that means we got a method to train." said Knuckles," and don't worry, Sonic's going to be fine."

Porker who was operating the controls shouted, "Ready Sonic?!"

"Ready!"

Porker pressed a button and suddenly, a magenta light exploded around the Metallix and then its inner abdomen began spinning at high speed creating a force that blew back everything behind it. Metalix zoomed at leaving purple outlines of itself behind it. Sonic anticipated this and side-stepped and in the same second, he turned and punched it in the neck, launching it into the snow.

"Did you think I wouldn't know that every Mettalix weakness is the neck?" Sonic boasted.

"I know.' Porker replied, "That's why I didn't make this Mettalix like the others." He pressed a button on the remote and the Mettalix rose from the ground and, charged at Sonic and the two of them started exchanging and dodging blows faster than the naked eye.

"How fast are they moving!?" shouted Tails trying to keep up with the action, "I never knew Sonic moved that fast!"

"Porker, are you sure your Mettalix can keep up with Sonic?" Amy asked.

Porker nodded at Amy."As well as being based on the original Mettalix's, I added the ability to learn."

"Learn?" said Amy.

Porker nodded, "Watch and you'll see."

Back with the fight, Sonic and Mettalix continued to exchange blows until Sonic ducked under another punch, but the Mettalix kicked Sonic sending him into the snow.

"It's strong, but it's not smart!."

Sonic curled and spun into the Mettalix knocking over and Sonic continued to spin on it, but the Mettalix tossed Sonic off but Sonic regained his footing and then began circling the Mettalix trapping it in a prison of wind and ice leaving it encased in ice.

"Done." Sonic dusted his hands and faced the Freedom Fighters on top of the hill who were all stunned.

"I told you I'd win." Sonic winked.

"Don't be so sure Sonic! " Shouted Porker as he pressed buttons on the remote and then, the ice around the Mettalix started to melt until it was thawed out completely. The magenta light around it intensified.

I built this with Super Sonic in mind! " Porker announced. "No more playing around this time!"

Mettalix flew forwards leaving behind afterimages, its speed catching Sonic by surprise. Mettalix threw a punch at Sonic's gut knocking him into the snow. While he was down, Sonic kicked the Mettalix's leg knocking it off balance and then Sonic flew at Mettalix swinging at it, but the Mettalix caught his second attack and threw him into the snow.

Sonic got up and wiped the snow off his face."That's weird, all of a sudden its harder to get a hit on it. Like its..learning my moves"

Sonic launched into the Mettalix with a spin attack, but the Mettallix caught him and kicked him like a ball into a nearby wall of ice.

"Sonic!" Shouted Tails."Are you alright?!"

Suddenly, Sonic burst out from the wall of ice and landed in front of Mettalix and smiled and shouted back to him." I am and I'm impressed Porker. You created a machine that can track my moves like a real fighter. This is perfect for training. Yo Knuckles! Come down and try this out!"

...

Yami, the Chaos-Creature who took on the form of Michiru Ogawa to survive. She was on a mission to find the Chaos Emeralds. After leaving Sonic and Michiru in Karakura, she had detected the Emeralds and transported herself there...

Or so she thought.

Yami looked around at the empty streets and houses that looked identical to the one she was just in, but instead of people, spirits were wandering around. Yami stared, despite them being dead they still had life somehow.

"I suppose it's like their bodies are just vessels like mine." Yami reasoned. Yami looked down at her body, she still wasn't used to being so dependant on a body, it was helpful but she didn't anticipate it being so weak.

"The body of that hedgehog would have been a better choice if I had one. " A ball of purple energy formed in her palm. This body is too weak for me to channel my energy into." She unleashed the energy at a nearby house causing a massive explosion in the area.

"For now anyway."

At the time when she was just energy, the hedgehog had weakened her greatly allowing for that human a chance to destroy her from the inside, and the only way to survive was to go inside the human. If she was stronger she would have taken over her entire body.

Mimicry was Yami's only option and now she's stuck with it.

"How do humans cope with being this weak."

Yami continued in the empty street resuming her search for the remaining Chaos Emeralds.

"I can feel them...but I can't tell where they are. They're closer than when I was in the town full of living people." Yami paused."Perhaps, there is more to this space than I thought." Yami noticed a spirit passing by and she called out to it, stopping it.

"Yeah?" The spirit said.

"Tell me, where in the world am I?" asked Yami.

"You're in the more spiritual part of Earth, usually only spirits like me can pass through here but you and another group are an exception."

Yami was curious."Others?"

The spirit nodded, "It was a strange group made up of some humans and a blue animal, they were fighting a Hollow."

"Interesting." Yami said," Tell me spirit, did there happen to be a glowing rock here as well?"

The spirit shrugged."Maybe, I only heard this from some others in the area. Somehow the Hollow transformed and it had something glowing in its chest."

Yami nodded, "Fascinating, also, is there more to this spiritual plane or do all spirits come here? "

"Oh no, all spirits eventually go to the Afterlife, either by ourselves or by a Shinigami. Spirits come here to get away from the Hollows in the living world."

The Afterlife may be where she is feeling where this Chaos energy from. She nodded making sense of this.

"Is the Afterlife near?"

The spirit shrugged."I have never been, I heard its like heaven so spirits can rest. The only way to go there is if a Shinigami takes you."

"You mentioned these "Shinigami" before what are they exactly? " asked Yami.

"From what I heard...they're spirits like us who fight Hollows and send us to the Afterlife."

Yami thought she should go and look for these Shinigami, they sound like they could be useful.

"Also I think only spirits can go to the Afterlife meaning you would need to be dead first." The spirit added

Yami smiled."That's not necessary actually, you see I have the ability to copy whatever I encounter."

The spirit nodded."That's neat, maybe you won't have had to die after all huh?"

"Well actually there's a catch, the only way to copy something is if it's inside me first, that way I can examine its properties."

Yami edged closer to the spirit licking her lips, making the spirit uneasy and she lifted her shirt showing her stomach which looked normal at first but, then a black hole opened up drawing the spirit into it like a vacuum. The spirit screamed as it got sucked into the void which closed up.

Yami smiled again."Ah, so that's what a Soul tastes like. I think I'll try another one " Just as she said that another spirit was passing by and Yami grinned as she walked up behind it and grabbed it by the neck.

"Let's see what this one tastes like."

...


	15. Chapter 15

...

A week has passed since the unveiling of the Mettalix clone, Sonic and Knuckles have been busy training with the Mettalix. Michiru, on the other hand, had to do some training herself back in the Control Center, but unlike Sonic and Knuckles' physical training, hers was more on the mental side of things. Michiru spent most of her time thinking of how she was supposed to get as strong as her clone with the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

She asked Knuckles beforehand since he spent his life protecting them but, even he didn't know so she was left on her own for this. Before all of this happened, Michiru was rather excited to go on a mission to save the world. She imagined it was going to be like those anime she watched as a kid where the main character was chosen by fate and taken on a whimsical adventure with some other otherworldly characters with magical powers to fight an evil mastermind and somehow the main character is the one everyone is dependant on.

Michiru stared at the Chaos Emeralds on the table in front of her."How am I supposed to do this?'

Well, she was half-right, although she wasn't exactly chosen and the otherworldly people are alien animal people with superpowers, there is definitely an evil mastermind and somehow Michiru is the one who can give them a chance to save it.

She hoped that she would be able to train with Sonic and Knuckles, but even with her abilities she doesn't have the physical process to ever keep up with them or that Mettalix, but her role is more important since neither Sonic or Knuckles will be able to match the power of her clone.

"She could destroy the whole Earth if she wanted to..."

Michiru mind was filled with the image of a town in ruin, she shivered at the thought. Now she knew why Sonic didn't want her to get involved. Michiru thought back to her first viewing Yami '_It was like looking into a deep well, I couldn't feel any limit to her energy.'_. It was creepy enough that it looked like her but something that powerful just existing is scary.

Michiru shook her head. "No, I can't back out now. I just need to think..." Michiru closed her eyes trying to rack her brains for an idea when she heard the sound of a door open. Michiru turned and saw Amy Rose enter the room.

"Hey there, Michiru." Amy greeted.

Michiru smiled at them. "Hey."

"How's the training going?" asked Amy.

Michiru shrugged."Not sure. I don't even know how to train." She buried her face in her hands."I'm starting to think Sonic was right about not getting involved." She said.

"No, he wasn't. Your our key player" Amy argued.

Michiru slumped down on the couch."So what am I supposed to do? I don't know how to become as strong as my clone. This is hopeless."

Amy frowned at Michiru tired expression.

"Why don't you take a break and come back to it?" Amy said, and Michiru looked up at Amy and nodded. Amy joined Michiru on the couch."Let's just talk a bit get your mind off it. What did you do yesterday?"

Michiru sat back."I went to school...and got up to normal stuff, and...I went to see my boyfriend."

"Oooh" Amy sang, she shifted closer to Michiru."Is he handsome? What's his name? Is he a model?"

Michiru smiled."His name is Yasutora, he is handsome but he isn't a model, but he does play in a band."

"Has he played you anything...personally?"

Michiru shook her head."Not yet, I've seen him play, I like to listen."

"What's he like?"

"He's stone-faced so I can't read him, but he's very affectionate," Michiru answered.

"Have you guys kissed yet?"

Michiru blushed and she nodded.

"That's so cute!"

"Have you kissed anyone, Amy?"

"Sonic. Only on the cheek though, and it was Christmas. Porker as well, but that was-"

"Really? You kissed him?"

Amy nodded."I had a big crush on him when we first met, he saved me from getting kidnapped."

"Well I guess you didn't know him too well...do you still like him."

Amy paused for a moment before nodding."I'm not head over heels, but I still like him."

"But he's such a brat, I mean he's a good guy but not on social occasions. How could you like him?" Michiru asked.

Amy shrugged."No idea, maybe because someone like that doesn't come around that often. I mean how many guys to do you know takes it upon himself to take on an evil dictator?"

"Hmm, when you put it that way...but still..that's not boyfriend material I think. If he was a LOT nicer and I mean a lot"

"And dropped the attitude and was a little taller," Amy added.

"A little?"

The Image of a taller and thinner Sonic entered both girls' mind and they burst into laughter for five minutes making jokes about Sonic's height or lack of height until their stomach's hurt. Afterwards, both girls put their heads together to think of a way of training.

"Why don't you just absorb more energy from the Emerald?" Amy asked.

"Because if I do it just makes me tired. Its what I used when I fought in my world, it makes me strong but if I absorb too much I won't be able to handle this." Michiru explained."

"What if you...maintain how much energy you can absorb and build it up a little bit at a time," Amy suggested back.

"What do you mean?" asked Michiru.

Amy paused for a moment."Well when you described it, it sounds like you need to get used to how much energy you need to use."

"Do you think it will work?" Michiru asked.

The pink hedgehog shrugged."Let's try it?"

"I can try and maintain my stronger form" Michiru replied and then the Chaos Emeralds started to glow, and Michiru transformed, her hair turning gold and her eyes turning crimson. Amy was taken aback by Michiru's form.

Michiru breathed in and out heavily as the energy entered her body. "I'm gonna try and absorb a little bit more than I'm used to."

A stream of light shot out of the Emeralds and into Michiru, her glow intensified and she grunted. She started to breathe heavily as she felt the energy beginning to sting. The Emeralds stopped glowing when she stopped drawing energy from them.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked.

Michiru nodded."It hurts but not too much, I'm going to try and maintain the energy by staying like this for as long as I can." Michiru sat back down and regained her breath.

"Hey, while we're at it let me teach you how to fight," said Amy.

Michiru smiled at the pink hedgehog."That sounds like an idea, maybe I'll be able to catch up with the boys."

"Maybe? You'll certainly catch up with them."

...


	16. Chapter 16

Three weeks have passed since Sonic, Michiru and Knuckles began their training for the upcoming battle against Yami. The three trained as hard they could for a month before they were called unexpectedly by the Ring Of Eternity on Snowcap Mountain who had some urgent news to tell all of them.

"What? How did she make it to the Soul Society before us?" Sonic yelled, pointing his finger at the Eternity Ring who answered him.

"Her abilities made it possible. Somehow she gained a spirit body."

"So what do we do?" asked Knuckles folding his arms."I don't think we've trained enough to fight her."

Sonic growled."It looks like we don't have a choice. Is there anything you could do to give us more time?"

The ring expression darkened."I'm afraid not. The creature is evolving faster than I thought thanks to her new human body. It's only a matter of time before she finds the Chaos Emeralds and returns to the human world."

"We gotta go now!" Sonic snapped at the Eternity Ring. Michiru and Knuckles who nodded at his sentiment.."Alright spot-light, open up a portal already." Sonic ordered.

"Patience is a virtue, Sonic. I wanted to inform you of the creature's weakness."

"Weakness?" Sonic repeated."How do you know that thing has a weakness?"

"Everything has a weakness Sonic. When Robotnik attained Godhood, you exploited his weakness. The creature is linked to the Chaos Emeralds as it was born from the Emeralds and there is one Emerald in particular which more important than the others, it helped you bring Robotnik down to size."

"The Control Emerald!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted. Michiru who carried a bag with the other Chaos Emeralds in it took out the emerald that was entrusted to her by Knuckles before they got arrived.

"Exactly. The creature's power can be drained with the Control Emerald. " The ring confirmed

"Hmm...we could defeat her if we drained enough of her energy," Sonic suggested.

"If she lets you." The ring added."Its why I told you to train because she will kill you if you slip up."

"Hold on," Michiru said.

"How did Yami get to the Soul Society in the first place? She must be stronger than we first thought," she asked.

"Somehow, the creature took the form of a spirit by devouring deceased spirits." The ring answered.

Sonic folded his arms and sighed."That's great. What's stopping her from eating us?"

"By working together, if you three learn to work together I can foresee that you will win." The ring focused on Sonic and Knuckles."That means you two have to work together."

Knuckles gave the ring a dirty look when heard this and he replied. "Why am I being told this? Sonic's ego stops him from working with others."

Sonic scowled at Knuckles but decided not to say anything

"I know, that is why I said you have to learn to work together. You two have your differences but for the sake of the world you must sort them out." Then the ring looked at all three of them."You all have a role to play."

The Ring of Eternities face changed to a different location with a checkerboard path and around it were various planets and stars floating in space alongside several unusual patterns.

"This is the Limbo Dimension, the world between worlds that can go anywhere in time and space." The ring explained."I will guide you to where the Soul Society is and, when you get there your bodies will become spirits. Are you ready?"

Sonic looked back at a Michiru and Knuckles who nodded. Sonic smirked at the Eternity Ring."You bet!"

And then, a beam of golden light shone on Michiru for a couple of seconds and the ring said."Don't be alarmed, I'm simply awakening your sixth sense, you will need it soon."

Michiru nodded.

"Wait!" called Knuckles."How are we going to get back?"

"Omni can come with us." Sonic announced, he turned to Michiru and said, "but he needs something to go in, Michiru do you have your phone on you?"

Michiru nodded and got her mobile phone and then a stream of energy poured into her mobile phone and then a voice said."I can contact The Ring Of Eternity!" Sonic saw the mobile and nodded at the Omni-Viewer.

"Alright gang, let's go and save the world," Sonic announced.

And group walked into the Eternity Ring and into the Limbo Direction where they followed the directions of the Eternity Ring towards the Soul Society.

...

Ten minutes in, the group was walking along the checkboard path through the Limbo Dimension. Sonic led the group but Sonic was being led by the Eternity Ring's voice as they walked. Sonic walked along the path feeling uneasy because of the strange nature of the dimension but there was another reason that has been nagging him since he started training, which was strange because usually, he was itching for a new fight since Robotnik was out of commission.

It wasn't like this was any different from his previous battles, in fact, it was standard. Get the Chaos Emeralds, defeat the bad guy and go home.

But...he couldn't help but feel uneasy about this one and he had a feeling why that was. He looked back at Michiru who was occupied by the weird sights of the Limbo Dimension, she asked Knuckles about it who looked surprised when she asked him.

She shouldn't have been involved at all, but somehow she became one of the key players on his team. Michiru wasn't a fighter, she's just a normal kid who got roped into this somehow and now she wants to stay involved and is putting her life at risk needlessly.

He faced off against Robotnik because he was the only one who could if he would rather fighting Robotnik and other threats never happened and he was chilling out in Kintobor's lab.

Sonic knew that no one could have helped what happened, if not for Michiru the Chaos Emeralds would still be lost on Earth which Sonic knows has their fair share of nutters. it was all unpredictable but he wasn't going to let what happened to Johnny happen to Michiru as well.

This time, keeping his friends alive was his objective.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonic dashed along the endless checkerboard path with Knuckles following close behind and Michiru trying to keep up with the pair of them. Sonic followed the instructions the Eternity Ring had given him, which was to simply to follow the path. Suddenly a white light flashed around them, and the next thing Sonic knew that he and the others were in a different location now. Sonic looked around and saw that they were now in a wooded area.

_Don't worry Sonic, you have arrived in the Soul Society._ Said the voice Ring Of Eternity from Sonic's head.

Sonic turned back to his teammates and who were confused by their very sudden arrival and said, "Dudes, we're in the Soul Society."

Knuckles nodded, but Michiru glanced around at the place.

"Our mission begins now." Sonic looked at Michiru "Michiru now's the time for you to lead us to the Emeralds."

Michiru shut her eyes for a couple of seconds and then she pointed ahead of Sonic towards what was just more forest, "I can just feel Emerald power coming from that direction."

"Now we're talking!" Sonic cheered.

The group began walking into the forest lead by Michiru, and for the next ten minutes they walked straight along the forest path, and they continued to walk along the path. While walking, they heard the sounds of running water nearby and soon they came out of the wood and came to a river. Michiru stopped walking and said,

"I can feel more emerald power here!" She beamed."Its a lot of energy though so I think you may need to stay away, Sonic." Michiru informed.

"That's right, sit tight, Hedgehog." Knuckles added.

Sonic crossed his arms, "Yeah yeah."

And so Michiru and Knuckles left Sonic to go and find the source of the Emerald energy in the area. Sonic went and sat by the river, this was probably going to be the most boring adventure he's ever been on if they find the emeralds without any trouble. but Sonic figured that would be better than the world almost ending.

"Hehe, they left you all alone have they?"

Sonic looked up and he jumped up when he saw a familiar-looking human girl descending from the air and stopping on top of the surface of the water. She was smiling cheekily at Sonic who just glared back at her.

"You!" Sonic pointed at her," When did you get here?!"

Yami giggled again," I got here not too long ago, I followed the Emerald energy to here but... it looks like you guys beat me to it." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Sonic glared at her, not believing a single word she said.

Yami made a fake frown before shrugging her shoulders," Aww, no reply. That's a shame I wanted to hear something witty before I plunge the world into darkness."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I don't know if you got the memo but other people tried that and they failed, so what makes you think this will be any different?"

Yami formed a wicked smile, "Because I'm different, a lot more different from your previous enemies. I am eight-thousand years of raw Chaos Emerald power, the same power that transformed your friend Kintobor into that disgusting egg-shaped human. When I have all seven Emeralds, I will transform this universe into a breeding ground for pure pain and suffering."

A purple energy sphere formed in Yami's hand,

"I'll show you what I mean."

"Sonic!"

Michiru and Knuckles came running out of the wooded area. Michiru holding three Chaos Emeralds one of which was grey.

"Talk about good timing!" Sonic said, "We should be able to win this now."

"Oh look! The cute little hedgehog's friends and he's brought another woodland creature for me to kill." Yami shouted.

Michiru and Knuckles rushed to Sonic. Sonic took the grey emerald from Michiru and he handed it to Knuckles

"Get ready Knuckles, we only got one chance to sap that thing's energy."

"I know." Knuckles replied.

"What about me?' asked Michiru.

"When her energy is low enough, use your power to blast her to oblivion." Sonic answered and Michiru who liked the sound of that smiled, "But I'm gonna have to tell you to stay out of the way, got it?"

Michiru nodded and distanced herself away from the area.

Yami tossed the energy ball at Sonic and Knuckles, but they leapt out of the way resulting in an explosion that destroyed most of the area. Yami threw more energy spheres at Sonic who easily dodged them all with his speed, while this happened, Knuckles tore out a massive chunk of earth and tossed it at Yami turning her attention to the chunk and she fired an energy ball at that. The explosions created a smokescreen of dirt

Sonic began circling the ground at superspeed creating a cyclone that trapped Yami in it, but the cyclone was blown up creating a strong gust blowing everything away in the area,

"WHAO!"

Including Sonic, Knuckles and Michiru.

"Is everyone okay?" Sonic uncurled from a ball.

"I am and the Control Emerald is too luckily..." Knuckles he held up the grey emerald in his hand.

"What about you Michiru? Michiru?" Sonic looked around and didn't see Michiru with them. Before Sonic could ask, they heard another explosion that sounded very close, Sonic and Knuckles sped towards the site which was an open field where they saw Yami chasing Michiru with energy blasts.

"C'mon Red!"

Sonic charged ahead and hit Yami in the face with a hook and Yami grabbed Sonic by his arm held an energy sphere in his face, she grinned but Sonic shook himself free as Yami released the sphere and very quickly Sonic used his insta-shield and so the attack was batted back to Yami resulting Sonic being blown back by another explosion that Yami was caught in,

Sonic slid across the ground until he saw Knuckles standing above him. Sonic sat up and saw the explosion cloud.

"What about Michiru?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm here!" The two of them saw Michiru running towards them in her super-state.

"AHH!" Shouted an angry voice from the explosion cloud, then a strong force blew the cloud away to reveal Yami with a nasty scar on the right side of her face.

"I'm digging the new look!" Sonic taunted.

"Silence! You blue rat!" She screamed," No more games! I'll just take what's rightfully mine!" Then she disappeared and seconds later, Yami appeared with a crazed grin and grabbed Michiru's neck squeezed it as hard as she could.

"Knuckles now!" Sonic yelled.

Then a blast of grey energy came from the emerald Knuckles was holding. Once it hit Yami who almost immediately loosened her grip on Michiru, and Michiru threw her first at Yami knocking her backwards.

"Damn it! " She cursed.

"Good job guys, now Michiru!" Sonic shouted and Michiru put both her hands out and two balls of energy began increasing in size in her hands. Sonic saw Knuckles still draining Yami's energy he shouted, "Yo Red! Get out of there unless you wanna get fried!"

"But she still has so much energy! How's that possible?!" Knuckles replied.

"Not enough time!" Sonic grabbed Knuckles and evacuated the area.

"Say goodbye!"Then Michiru unleashed the torrent of energy point-blank consuming her creating a deep crater in the process.

Exhausted, Michiru turned back to normal.

"HAHAHAA! Did you think that would stop ME!" shouted a voice from within the crater. Michiru looked down into the hole and was horrified when she Yami barely bruised and smiling.

"Your eight-thousand years too early to be contending with me, girl!" Yami began to glow purple and all of a sudden, Michiru felt tremendous pressure and everything went black. Sonic and Knuckles rushed to her side. They called her but she didn't respond.

"What's up with her?!" Sonic shook Michiru.

"She must have used too much energy." Knuckles explained.

Yami flew into the air and then she raised both of her hands in the air and she formed a gigantic ball of purple energy. It was so large that the sky was hidden from them.

Yami let out a loud laugh "It was fun Sonic! I admit that was a good fight, I can see why your so tough to kill, but as I said I am not like the others!" And Yami released the ball that was slowly descending towards Sonic and the others.

Sonic and Knuckles in the meantime were frozen until Knuckles turn to Sonic and said, "What do we do? No doubt she'll kill us with that"

Sonic didn't answer, he just said." Take Michiru and get as far away from here as possible, got it?"

Knuckles looked at him confused, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to transform into Super Sonic."

"What?!"But then Knuckles paused thoughtfully and then said."Are you sure that's the only way?"

"I don't know! But I know that this creep is gonna destroy this world too!" Sonic yelled.

Suddenly the other two Chaos Emeralds in Michiru's possession began to rumble violently, and then emeralds released a white light that consumed everything around them.


	18. Chapter 18

When Sonic opened his eyes, he saw a butterfly on the tip of his nose and smelled that there were plenty of flowers around. Sonic looked around where he was and then scratched his head in confusion; when he saw that he was in a floral field. He was sure that he and the others were about to be killed by Yami.

"I was sure we were fighting for our lives..."

"We were."

Sonic turned and saw Knuckles walking towards him with a tired look on his face. He carried Michiru on his back. She was still unconscious.

"Knuckles, do you know what happened?" Sonic asked, getting up.

Knuckles shrugged, "I've never seen the Chaos Emeralds react like that before."

"I think I came to the Earth this way," Sonic said.

"What!? Does that mean we're in some other world?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"We can ask the Omni-Viewer," Sonic replied, "Michiru's got him stored on her phone."

Sonic went through Michiru's pockets and found her mobile phone where the Omni-Viewer was, and he wasn't looking good.

"Omni What's up? You look knackered," said Sonic.

"During your fight with that creature, I absorbed some of the negative Chaos Energy during the battle. Now I have glitches" The Omni-Viewer explained.

"Can't you get rid of it? " Sonic asked.

"It will take some time since it was a lot of energy. I can do small tasks for you. " The Omni-Viewer answered.

Sonic sighed, "Well, can you at least tell us where we are?"

"Not right now...everything is all fuzzy. I need to rest. " said the Omni-Viewer before the screen went black.

Sonic sighed and put the phone back in Michiru's pocket, he turned to Knuckles and said, "We're going to have to do things the old fashioned way."

Knuckles looked back at Michiru, "We're gonna need to find somewhere to rest first so that Michiru can rest without being disturbed."

Sonic nodded, "Good idea, this is the afterlife so maybe we'll run into an angel or something."

Knuckles lifted Michiru on to his back, "Give me a hand with her, " Sonic lifted Michiru's lower half onto his shoulder.

"Let's move out."

Sonic and Knuckles started their journey to find shelter. The two travelled across the field and into more wooded areas, so far they didn't meet any angels or anything like that, just the occasional squirrel. Sonic thought the place was more like the Earth than the Afterlife. He hoped that Mobius' afterlife would be more exciting than this.

"Hey Knuckles, do you think there's an Afterlife for us?"

Knuckles turned his head back slightly, "What brought that along?"

"I was just thinking. This place is more like Michiru's world than the afterlife. I hope if there is one, it's more exciting than this."

Knuckles paused when something came to mind, "Well since your asking, yeah, I think there's an afterlife."

"What makes you so sure?" Sonic asked.

"I met some ghosts on the floating island and they passed on," Knuckles answered, flatly, "So they must have gone somewhere."

"Into the sea?" Sonic said

" Before it sunk!" Knuckles snapped which got a laugh from Sonic.

From what I saw from Porker's photos, there's a lot of poverty in the human afterlife."

Sonic looked around, "Man, I wonder who's in charge?

"Good thing we haven't seen it yet," said Knuckles, "Aren't those...Shinigami in charge of the Afterlife, they're probably not doing their jobs properly."

"Who knows," Then Sonic stopped followed by Knuckles.

"What is it?"

Knuckles asked.

"Shh, I hear something..." Sonic whispered.

And suddenly just a stone's throw away from them, a gigantic Hollow with three heads crashed through onto the path they were on. The creature roared. Sonic knowing ahead of time what was going to happen called Knuckles and told him to start running. The Hollow saw them running and chased after them.

The duo came to the end of the forest. Knuckles who was in the front saw that they were coming towards a cliff and shouted,

"Sonic stop!" But the duo moved too fast. They flew off the edge of a cliff. Sonic quickly grabbed Knuckles' leg whilst holding onto Michiru with his other arm and Knuckles dug his knuckles into the cliff stopping their fall.

"Now I know why I brought you along!" Sonic shouted. Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Hold on tight! I'm going to climb back up."

Sonic and Knuckles heard a loud crash and the Hollow that chased them earlier hurtling down the cliff towards them.

"Knuckles! Hold on to Michiru! " Sonic revved up his feet until they were a blur. He reached Knuckles and gave Michiru to Knuckles.

"What are you going to do?!" Knuckles

"Just watch me!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic sped up the cliff-face and ran onto the Hollows body. Then like a speeding wrecking ball, he broke the masks of all three heads with a spin attack. However, the Hollow was still fast approaching Knuckles and Michiru.

"Sonic!"

Knuckles closed his eyes.

"What?" Knuckles opened his and saw Sonic hanging off a cliff ledge next to him with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Huh? But what happened?" asked Knuckles.

"It disintegrated." Sonic pointed to small black particles in the air that also disintegrated.

The cliff around Sonic and Knuckles started to crumble.

"We're gonna fall," Knuckles yelled, struggling to keep his cool, "Any other ideas?!"

As Knuckles said that, the cliff crumbled causing Sonic and Knuckles to fall as well.

"Omni! I know your struggling but please try and teleport us somewhere safe!" Sonic yelled.

The Omni-Viewer emerged from Michiru's pocket and absorbed them all into him, "I'll do my best Sonic!" Then the Omni-Viewer disappeared.

...

The Omni-Viewer reappeared in old fashioned room with shelves stacked with boxes and sacks. Sonic, Knuckles and Michiru all fell out of the Omni-Viewer. Sonic rose from the ground dusting himself and looked up at the Omni-Viewer,"I owe you one." said Sonic and the Omni-Viewer returned into Michiru's phone, "Get some rest, you earnt it." He added.

Knuckles crawled out from underneath Michiru and appeared to be unharmed, "That was too close for comfort." He said.

"Tell me about it, but you saved us," Sonic replied which earned him a strange look from Knuckles, "Thank you, Knuckles," Sonic said.

"No problem," said Knuckles.

Sonic realized the symbols on the boxes and was reminded of Japan "We could be on Earth, that symbol looks like the Japanese language," Sonic answered.

"Earth? I'm getting sick of all this travel," Knuckles complained.

"Tell me about it," Sonic agreed, "Let's hope there are no Hollows here. By the way, how's the kid?" said Sonic changing the subject.

Confused, Sonic looked at Knuckles, "Asleep? I thought she was out."

"She's asleep."

Knuckles nodded, "She fell on top of me. I heard her breathing."

"That means she's alright then,"

Sonic said, relieved.

Next, Sonic walked towards the door and slid it open. He peeked outside at a dark empty hallway. He turned to Knuckles and said, "I'm going to take a look around. Stay here and protect Michiru."

"Got it."

Ten minutes later Sonic had returned after a while to confirm no one was in.

Sonic and Knuckles took the time to rest. They also discovered that the room had food supplies and decided to get their strength back.

"Are you sure we should be eating this?" asked Knuckles.

"Well we can't save the world on an empty stomach can we?" Sonic said before stuffing his face with bread, fruit and vegetables. Knuckles gave Sonic a bewildered look and said,

"Uh Let's try not to eat too much," Knuckles said, he put a smaller piece in his mouth.

All of sudden, Sonic shouted when he was suddenly being squeezed. He tried to wriggle free, " Sonic Your alive! I thought Yami killed you!"said a familiar voice.

"Let go of me, you moron! Do you want me to choke! " Sonic yelled.

Michiru face turned pink as she released Sonic, she apologized immediately. Then Michiru noticed Knuckles who was laughing which got him a glare from Sonic. Michiru leaned towards Sonic and whispered, "Hey, that's Knuckles' right?"

"Yeah, he carried you over here, " Sonic said, "I think he deserves a hug too."

"He did?! I should thank him too!"

Then there was the sound of the rapid sound of footsteps from above along with the sound of voices.

"Shoot! They must have heard us," Sonic said.

Michiru went pink for a second time and bowed her head, "I'm sorry."

"We need to-"

The door slid open and two muscular men stood at the door. They looked around at everyone confused. Finally, one of them said," What the hell is going on here? How did you guys get in here?"

"Uh, internet?" Michiru said.

"What?" Both of the men replied, even more confused.

"Wait! We don't mean any harm." Sonic said, trying to gain control of the situation.

"Yeah, please believe us!" Knuckles added.

But when the two men looked at Sonic, and then Knuckles.

"Talking animals? How can this be?"

The other one shrugged, "Maybe it's like Yourichi's shapeshifting form."

"Nevertheless, they managed to break in and by the looks of it they have been eating our Master's food supplies."

"We only did it because we were starving, we didn't intend to break in a steal anything."You gotta believe us!" Sonic pleaded.

"Unlikely story, rat! You and your friends are coming with us!" The one in yellow said.

"Where are we going?" Sonic asked.

"To see our Master and see what she says about this."

For now, Sonic decided to cooperate. If things start to get worse then they'll just make a run for it, but hopefully not. Maybe they can find out more about the Shinigami.

Sonic and the others followed the two men upstairs and into several other rooms until they got to what looked like the front of the room. There in the front room sat a young woman with messy black hair and a loose red robe. She sat lazily on a cushion smoking a pipe.

"Master Kukkaku, we've found the intruders." The two muscular men bowed their heads.

The young woman put down her pipe and sat up and eyed the trio and said, "I wasn't expecting this," The woman looked up at Michiru and said to her, "Where did you find these pets, girl?"

"Oi! Watch who you're calling pet, lady!" Sonic snapped.

Kukkaku's looked at Sonic and glared, "Someone has an attitude problem." Kukkaku walked over Sonic glaring at him, "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that you oversized rat?"

Sonic trying to keep a lid on his temper ignored her and said, "My name is Sonic The Hedgehog and my friend and myself are here on a mission to save the Earth."

"You mean the World Of The Living. What does the World Of The Living need saving from?" Kukkaku asked.

"By a creature made entirely out of energy, its name is Yami and it wants to destroy this world and remake it." Knuckles explained.

"A creature made from energy? Doesn't sound so tough." Kukkaku shrugged.

"She is!" Michiru shouted getting the attention of everyone in the room," and if she gets her way she'll destroy my home town! and after that, she'll destroy everything else."

"So is that why you snuck into my house and ate my food while I was out?" Kukkaku asked.

"We didn't mean that! " Michiru shouted," We arrived here by accident, we were just trying to find shelter."

Kukkaku burst into laughter, "How the hell do you break into someone's house by accident? Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Because we have proof," Sonic said calmly.

Both Michiru and Knuckles gave Sonic quizzical looks, and Sonic went to Michiru got her mobile phone, "Yo Omni, we need you again, don't worry we just need you to replay some events."

Nothing happened.

"Omni now's not the time!" Sonic yelled, but The Omni-Viewer didn't respond.

Kukkaku smiled, "That's what I thought. Men take them away!"

...

Yami flew through the air feeling very confused. The last thing she knew she was about to kill those pests and retrieve her Chaos Emeralds. But the Chaos Emeralds reacted strangely, like on Mobius before she had a body, and now she was in a meadow. The hedgehog and his companions are nowhere to be found.

She first thought they were dead, but that doesn't explain the meadow not having the crater that her weak doppelganger made and it also doesn't explain why she can still feel her doppelgangers energy like she was right with her.

"Oh well, it just means I can kill them later if they're alive and get my Chaos Emeralds," Yami concluded. Just then felt a strange feeling.

Yami's eyes shot open, "I feel it, a Chaos Emerald!" She descended, following her senses she made sure she arrived in the right place. She landed on the outskirts of a village to make sure no one noticed her. She walked into the village following her senses which led her to a small hut with kimonos were hanging on the back. An old man was standing wearing a black kimono standing behind a table. Yami felt the energy coming from the old-man.

"Hello, young lady, can I help you?" asked the old man

Yami gave him her sweetest smile, "Do you have a set of new clothes for me, as you can see my clothes are pretty bad." She pointed at the rips in her school uniform.

"Of course, a young lady like you shouldn't be walking around like that," And the man rushed away to the back of the store and a minute later he came back with a purple kimono and sandals them she was pointed to another room where she could change. Yami came back into the main room wearing a purple kimono and sandals.

"You look lovely." The old man said.

Yami smiled and covered her face, "Oh you flatter me, sir."

"Is there anything else you would like?"

"Do you also sell jewellery."

The old man smiled, "Oh sorry I don't."

"Well, that is a shame."

Yami fired a ball of energy at the man, blowing off his head. She jumped over the desk and searched the man's dead body and found a Chaos Emerald hidden in his shirt.

Yami smiled wickedly, "Finally, the first emerald is mine."


	19. Chapter 19

When Kukkaku had finished, Sonic and his team were quickly surrounded by guards holding weapons. The guards slowly closed in on the group all ready to attack. Sonic tried looking for a way out. He thought that he and Knuckles could make it out but he knew Michiru couldn't move as quickly as them. But she was twice as strong.

"Seize them!"

Kukkaku ordered, the guards charged at them.

Sonic and Knuckles countered with a flurry of punches and kicks and guards fell back dropping their weapons.

"This is our chance!" Sonic pointed at the sliding door close by and his team ran past the guards and towards the door. When they slid open the door, standing outside were several more guards.

"Just perfect," Sonic complained.

"Eek! Let me go! "Sonic and Knuckles turned to see Michiru being held captive by one of the guards.

"Throw him off! You have super-strength remember!" Sonic shouted.

Then Michiru hurled the guard into the doorway hitting the other guards outside. The trio ran out of the room running into the hallway where more guards chased them. Sonic opened the nearest door then they all ran through into a small room.

"It's a dead-end!" Michiru exclaimed while trying to keep the sliding door shut.

"Not if you break the wall!" Sonic used his spin attack on the wall breaking right through it into another room, "We need to find the exit to this place," Sonic scanned the room and saw another door on the other side. He slid it open to reveal another room and on a table was a cyan Chaos Emerald.

"No way!" Sonic exclaimed.

Knuckles and Michiru had just joined Sonic and saw his discovery.

"Another Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles announced.

"Is it? I can't feel anything from it," Michiru said.

Knuckles picked up the Emerald, "This is an emerald."

"Well, let's get outta here-"

"Stop right there!"

The group turned and saw a crowd of guards blocking their way out. Sonic was about to break through another wall but one of the guards held out their hand and shouted.

"Bakudo number one: **Sai!** "

And then Sonic fell to the ground with his arms locked to his back, "What's going on!? I can't move!"

"Don't bother moving you're just wasting your energy," The guard said.

"Sonic!" Shouted Knuckles and Michiru.

The guards closed in on them with their weapons pointed. Knuckles put down the Chaos Emerald ready to fight then he heard a yell. Michiru had transformed. Suddenly, a tremendous pressure fell on the guards forcing them to the ground.

"This spiritual pressure!" One of the guards shouted,"

Knuckles noticed on the floor the cyan emerald glowing and back at Michiru," She's making them emeralds react," he said.

Suddenly, Michiru returned to normal and collapsed to the ground. Knuckles went to Michiru and tried to wake her up but she wasn't responding. Knuckles suspected that she still hasn't recovered to use her power again. There were only a couple guards standing and Knuckles could take them on but he couldn't ensure the safety of his team. Still, he had to try.

Knuckles dropped the Chaos Emerald and charged at the remaining guards.

...

Kukkaku stood in the front room with some of her servants. She was examining the damages done by the intruders.

"Lord Shiba!"

Kukkaku turned to one of her guards, "Did you capture the intruders?" She asked.

The guard bowed his head, "Yes my lord. For now, they have been thrown into the dungeon. The blue one has done a lot of damage to the walls and there was an attempt to steal the treasure you found my lord."

"They tried to steal the stone I found? I was gonna get Ganju to go and get the stone valued," Kukkaku said.

The guard nodded, "We retrieved the stone. However, for some strange reason, the stone is glowing."

"Glowing? This I'd like to see, "Kukkaku accompanied her guard to the room where she instructed it to be kept. When Kuakkku got there she looked around at now ruined room caused by the intruders and there they found the stone on the ground and it was glowing as her guard said.

"Why would it be glowing?" Kukkaku asked, "Was it something to do with that spiritual pressure earlier?"

One of the guards stepped forward and said, "The young girl, she began exerting this unknown reiatsu. it was unlike any reiatsu I felt but it certainly was powerful," he explained.

Kukkaku picked up the stone and looked at it closely, "Hmm, maybe I'll have someone check this out. This stone may be more valuable than I thought. How long has it been glowing for?"

"Several hours since we caught the intruders."

"Ma'am, what about the intruders?" Another guard asked.

Kukkaku put the emerald on a shelf, "Leave them there until I decide what to do with them. The Seretei may be interested in their story..."

"Lord Shiba!" Shouted a guard running with a panicked expression, "There are Hollows and they are surrounding the area!"

"What?!" Kukkaku exclaimed.

Kukkaku and her guards ran outside to find the other guards. Kuakku looked out and saw black holes appearing out of thin air with Hollows emerging from them. The guards looked towards Kukkaku and one of them said,

"What shall we do?"

"One of you, get a message to the Seretei immediately. In the meantime, Try and hold them off!" Kukkaku ran back indoors

...

For the last three hours, Sonic and his team were behind bars. Sonic was still bound and was unable to move. Knuckles tried to help Sonic but he didn't know what was keeping Sonic bound. Michiru had awoken but she was too tired to be of any help.

"Let us out!" Sonic yelled, "If you don't then our worlds will-"

"Shut your mouth you blue pest or I'll shut it for you!" The guard snapped.

"Man, where's Ebony when you need her?" Sonic squirmed around on the floor trying to free himself.

"Just calm down Sonic!" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, we're not going to get anywhere like this. We just need to think," Michiru added.

"You're wasting your time,"

The three faced the guard standing outside their cell, "What?" Sonic said.

The guard continued, "Your reaitsus are pitifully low. Even if you did manage to break out of here you'll just get caught again."

"Shut up!" Sonic snapped.

Sonic started to pull his arms free using every bit of his strength.

Michiru looked at Sonic and said, "Sonic, maybe you should-"

"Wait! I think I'm getting loose!" Sonic shouted. The guard laughed and suddenly the floor shook violently. Sonic stood triumphantly, "I told you I'd do it!" He faced Knuckles and Michiru who began to look at Sonic strangely, "Was that you?!" They exclaimed.

The floor shook again along with muted the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?!" Michiru shouted.

"I would like to know as well," Sonic said. He noticed that the guard was already gone so with a spin attack, he broke the bars of the jail. Michiru and Knuckles joined Sonic and ran up a flight of stairs.

"By the way, why didn't you detect that Chaos Emerald from before?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know! I only sensed it when it was nearby!"

"It's probably because the Chaos Emeralds are the only source of its kind in this world," Knuckles said, "all that stuff about spirit energy means that there are other energy sources and they could be blocking Michiru's senses."

"Is this true, Michiru?" Sonic asked and Michiru nodded her head.

"Somewhat. Look, we've almost reached the top of the staircase!"

The group made it out of the underground dungeon back to the main floor which was devoid of any activity. The group hurried on toward the location of the Chaos Emerald which was in the room where they met Kukkaku for the first time. On a shelf was the cyan Chaos Emerald from before. Michiru took it off the shelf and put it in her pocket.

_Boom!_

The ground shook again but this time it was more violent.

"Whatever that was it sounded like a cannon." Sonic said, "Are they under attack?"

"What does it matter? We got the emerald so let's go before they find us," Knuckles said to Sonic who agreed and focused on finding the exit.

Suddenly, something crashed through the wall. It was a Hollow with no head. Sonic and his team watched the Hollow disappear before looking and finding a hole leading to the outside.

"That's saving us time. Let's go gang."

The trio walked through to the outside onto a hillside where they could see the guards from before fighting against an army of Hollows.

"It's just like in the Human world," Sonic said, "The Chaos Emeralds attract Hollows here too."

"Should we help them?" Michiru asked.

"We can't risk that," Knuckles replied, "if we do help them, what happens if we get captured again?"

"It's no sweat," Sonic said, "we won't stick around, we'll just lighten the load. Besides they didn't know that the Chaos Emeralds attract Hollows. It's only fair," He explained.

Knuckles sighed, "Fine. So what's the plan we got against these things?"

"Easy, we win like we always do. Don't cramp my style Knuckles "Sonic smirked at Knuckles who sighed again.

"What about me?" asked Michiru.

"Just stay here and rest. We can't afford to lose you." Sonic said to her

Michiru nodded and then Sonic and Knuckles ran down the hill ready to join the battle. Knuckles dived and burrowed underground. Sonic headed right for a Hollow that appeared to give some guards trouble. Sonic jumped and delivered a right hook to its face knocking it flat. This allowed the guards to break the Hollows mask.

"You! Why are you helping us?!" one of the men asked.

"It's what I do!" He answered.

Sonic sped towards another hollow approaching and circled it at super-speed creating a cyclone that blew the Hollow off its feet and towards some other Hollows close by.

Sonic fist-pumped the air, "Strike! Let's see Knuckles beat that," He grinned.


End file.
